In Your Service, Pain is Pleasure
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt is a poor farmer, forced into servitude to the kingdom of Airyquaria to pay off his debts. However, King Albel seems to have taken a particular interest in him...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Gah, starting another story? Uh-oh…err…don't worry…I have a few chapter typed up fro Death by Desire…and when the current one gets reviewed…I'll start putting up the new ones. Anyway…I figured a new story would get more reviews…since I'm such a review whore. Hehe…besides that…it was fun making Fayt into a farmer. Harvest Moon! Err…don't mind me. XD On a side note, the story's title was taken from some Christian song I heard in church the other day. Don't remember exactly what it was called, but as soon as I heard the line, I was immediately inspired with this story line. XD It seems to be my favorite idea of fun recently, taking a perfectly good Christian song and twisting it into smut. XD

Fayt hummed to himself as he walked along the dirt road. It was completely peaceful. No one was around except his mangy dog Luka. The small flock of sheep that he helped his father Robert tend was still out of sight. Fayt and his father were tenant farmers. Land enough to raise sheep and grow crops was leased to them in return for a portion of the crops and most of the money made for selling the rest of the harvest. It was a lonely life. No one lived around for miles.

Fayt was on his way home from the marker with an empty grain sack and full pockets. He had gotten a good price for the vegetables, considering how little they were worth these days. Luka stayed close by Fayt's feet until they came back within sight of the flock, then he ran ahead, barking joyfully.

Fayt smiled at the dog's antics. He too was eager to be home, but his bare feet were bleeding and blistered from the long walk. He hobbled along briskly until the family's hovel was in view. The he slowed down and picked his way carefully down the path, intently watching the situation.

The collection agent was standing in front of the Leingod home, talking to Fayt's father. Fayt was too far away to hear what was being said, but from his father's hand gestures, he was angry. Robert looked about to attack the man, but his wife held him back. Robert hung his head in defeat and reluctantly clasped hands with the agent in a deal-sealing gesture.

As soon as the man had walked away, Fayt gingerly ran towards home, anxious to find out what had happened.

"Father, what's going on?" Fayt demanded breathlessly. He hushed Luka, who was still growling at the retreating figure of the collection agent.

Robert Leingod sighed wearily. "Ah, Fayt, I need to talk to you about a few things. As you know, we're having trouble making ends meet. Airyquaria is entering a period of economic instability. At this rate, our debts will keep mounting unless crop prices pick up soon. We'll barely break even this season, and only if we're lucky." He shook his head unhappily "So the king's debt collector came to collect the rent we owe and he proposed us a deal. We're going to send you to the royal city to work as a servant of the kingdom, the king will forgive our late rent payment and even allow us to keep enough of our crops to tide us over the winter. His agent has assured us that you'll be well taken car of. It'll benefit us all."

Fayt bit his lower lip. "Don't you need me to help out on the farm?"

"Son, if you don't go, there won't be a farm pretty soon. We only have enough money to pay the rent or survive through the winter. We can't do both. If we don't pay the rent, we won't starve, but we'll be out of work and house. If we do pay, we have a warm home, but nothing to eat."

Fayt nodded sadly. "I guess I'll have to go. But why would the king care enough about our family to help us out."

His father shrugged. "King Albel has been in need of some new servants. He has far too many girls in that hall of his and as far as I hear it, he's been cheating on Queen Nel with them. His agents are probably interested in getting a strong man in there to help out. You'll be doing work the ladies are too fragile for, and not be a distraction for the king's lusts at the same time."

Fayt nodded determinedly. "Okay, dad, I'll do it for our family."

Robert patted his son firmly on the back. "Good boy. Now, I don't know exactly what you'll be doing there in the royal city, but you'll be one of the servants to the royalty. The best advice I can give you is to do as you're told. Royalty are quite touchy about disobedience. And the king is notorious for his foul temper. So, be good and stay out of trouble. It can't be too much harder than farming."

Fayt smiled half-heartedly. 'Yes, dad. I'll be good. I'll make you proud."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fayt as a servant to the king? Albel as king? XD uh-oh, I'm sensing some chaos here…lol

Disclaimer: Sadly, the last time I checked, I owned Fayt's dog, but I stole the name from a lion king character. –sniffle- Do I own nothing original?

Fayt walked into town the same way he did on harvest days, except that this time he had no crops to bring with him. Fayt's father had given him a small parcel of mutton to eat on his trip and a few small coins, just in case. Other than that, Fayt had nothing except the clothes he wore. From the town of Lunbridge, Fayt paid a coin for a wagon that would take him all the way to the royal city.

Fayt was totally unprepared for city life. He had lived in the country all his life, meeting very few people except during his times in the small town. The sheer volume and number of people overwhelmed him. Fayt had steeled himself during the bumpy ride on the cart that he would be able to face his life of servitude in the castle, but after being in the huge bustling city, he immediately wanted to bolt and run back home.

"'Ere's yore stop, sirrah," the wagon driver said agreeably, hopping off the wagon to look at Fayt. His old craggy face split into a wide grin as he saw how badly Fayt was trembling.

"Ah, cheer up, lad. That thar castley ain't so bad, leastways what I 'eard tell. Certain'y not as big as the 'ole city. Now, off you go, boy-o. I best be getting 'ome to the missus."

He held out a hand and helped Fayt off the wagon. Then he turned the horses around and headed back to Lunbridge. Fayt sighed unhappily. No way left to go home. He would have to stay.

Fayt made his way through the city, pushed aside rudely several times by women in wide skirts rushing off to the store. He was nearly trample a few times by carriages carrying nobles who were in a great hurry to get god knows where. At least he couldn't get too lost. The castle loomed above the hundreds of shops and homes lining the streets. If only Fayt could find the road that led to the castle…

Almost an hour later, Fayt stumbled up the castle's gate and announced himself to the guard. He nodded briskly and swung the gates open. Fayt stared in dismay at the long, pristine path leading up to the castle's door. But he steeled himself and wearily trudged up to the door.

The doorman admitted Fayt after he had explained his purpose. Fayt was about to collapse beside the door when a tall, thin woman rushed into the room with a shriek. 'We can't have you looking like this on your first day!" She clapped her hands together briskly. "Stanice! Draw our new servant boy a bath. Ameena! Bring him a new change of clothes. This won't do, this won't do at all!"

"I don't need a bath,' Fayt protested weakly. "I just need some rest and I'll be fine. I've come a long way."

"From the bottom of a garbage pile, by the look of it," the woman sniffed disdainfully. She scowled and clapped her hands again, calling shrilly. 'Girls! Get in her and attend to the boy!"

She frowned at Fayt. "After you're clean and dressed, then we will think about getting you a room to sleep in. We can't start with the training today, that's for sure. I've never seen such a sorry state." She clucked her tongue at the disgrace as the two servant girls ran in to carry Fayt off to the bath room.

After Fayt had been nearly scrubbed raw by the two giggling servant girls that smiled at his discomfort and insistence that he could clean himself, he was given a gray tunic to wear. It was a little large for him and a little itchy, but it was warm and clean.

Fayt was shown a small room, little more than a cupboard where he was allowed to sleep for the night. Fayt thanked the temperamental woman, who was probably the head of the staff, and then dropped down onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, he was awakened by the woman, that gradually Fayt came to realize was called Mirage. She was married to the doorman, who was thankfully less strict and snappish. The doorman, Cliff, was also with her. Fayt stumbled wearily to his feet as she shouted at him t get moving. Cliff unceremoniously yanked Fayt out of his room and deposited him in the hallway.

"Training begins in a few minutes," Mirage growled, much more calmly, although she cast a critical eye at Fayt's appearance. 'Comb your hair and straighten those clothes." Fayt scrambled to comply and then Mirage led him to another room where several girls in loose gray cotton dresses were standing around talking.

The girls gasped as Mirage shut the door behind Fayt. A slim brunette quickly ran over. "Hello, handsome, I'm Sophia." She giggled as she held out a hand for him to take.

Fayt blushed. "Err, hi. Nice to meet you."

Sophia was quickly shoved aside by a blue-haired girl. 'Move it, Sophy. This one's mine."

Sophia squeaked in protest. "But, Maria, you got the last one! It's my turn. Beside, he's so cute."

Fayt backed away worriedly as the two girls starting shoving each other. 'R-really, ladies…there's err…no need to fight over me."

The girls stopped, their eyes widening. "He's a virgin," Sophia said with sudden realization.

Fayt blushed again and looked away awkwardly. "Please, I'm not worth fighting over."

"I want to be his first!" Sophia shrieked and she and Maria began clawing at each other again.

Fayt felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind them. They're like this with everyone. Very few men come through here, so the women are all very keen to take whatever man they see."

Fayt grimaced. "I don't like to have my body fought over. I'm made of more than hormones."

The other man smiled gently and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "The only advice I can give you, if you don't want sex, is to stay away from both of them."

Fayt nodded vehemently. "I will. I certainly will."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heh, finally got around to doing another chapter of this. Although I love this story, my primary focus is updating Death by Desire as soon as it gets 3 reviews…so I wasn't really paying attention to the fact that this story also had 3 reviews…and deserved another chapter.

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me…I barely have enough money to afford going to college…and if I owned star ocean, I wouldn't have money troubles.

The man with glasses calmly walked into the middle of the room. "May I have everyone's attention?" he began softly. "My name is Dion and I'm going to tell you about the castle and the rules of the castle."

It was generally quiet in the room, as most people were eager to learn what they had to do to avoid being punished. However, Maria and Sophia were still whispering and giggling to themselves.

Mirage pushed open the doors with a bang and grabbed both girls by the wrists. "You and you…both of you will be on opposite sides of the room. You will listen, you will not talk, and if I catch you not paying attention, your first duty will be to scrub the kitchen floors, are we clear?"

"Yes," both girls said sullenly, allowing Mirage to separate them. They cast one last longing look at each other and then stared straight ahead.

"I would appreciate if you didn't interrupt my class," Dion said irritably.

"Well, you don't know how to teach," Mirage growled, walking along the ranks of potential servants. "You, stand up straight. You, no eating during lessons."

Cliff crept up to Dion and whispered barely loud enough for Fayt to overhear. "It's her time you know…she's usually pretty reasonable…it's just…certain times…"

Dion nodded and tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I know."

Mirage briskly walked into the middle of the room and stood in front of Dion. "Listen up. There are many jobs to choose from in the castle." She grinned wickedly. 'But we aren't giving you the option to choose. You're all destined to be servants of some kind, since we seem in short supply of those at the moment. Each of you will have a certain part of the castle that I will assign to you for keeping clean, unless I assign you to a certain person. If I do, you'll be in charge of doing whatever the person tells you needs to be done. Now, I'll let Dion go back to teaching you how to address the royalty, and giving you a tour of the castle so you'll all know where you're supposed to be."

The training took several days. Each servant was intimately familiarized with every portion of the castle, so when a noble called for a servant to bring him something from somewhere, the servant could go quickly and find it easily. Dion also focused on how a servant was to carry himself around the nobility. A servant was not allowed to speak to a noble unless directly addressed and eyes should always be downcast around the royal family. During certain ceremonies, the servants were required to attend and behavior during these ceremonies was discussed.

After a week, training was officially over. The servants were assigned a room to sleep and a job to do. Maria was assigned to wait on Queen Nel's cousin. Sophia was assigned to cleaning duties in the kitchen. Fayt was assigned the king's secondary bedroom.

The girls all sighed with envy at Fayt's task. Dion shook his head with a smile. "Just because Fayt is assigned with keeping the king's bedroom clean, it doesn't mean Fayt will ever see the king. He rarely uses that room."

"Why does King Albel have so many bedrooms?" Fayt asked.

"Well, one of his bedrooms is for him and Queen Nel. His second bedroom is for sleeping alone. And his third…is for sleeping with others." Dion looked uncomfortable.

"So the rumors are true," Fayt said softly.

Several girls looked excited. Dion merely sighed. "I'm afraid so. Well, you all know your assignments. Fayt, since you will be assigned to the king's chamber, you will also be required to sleep on a pallet nearby, just in case the king requires your service. But most likely, he will be too busy sleeping with some of the servant girls to use that room."

The girls scampered off and Fayt began slowly walking towards the bedchamber on the second floor. Dion accompanied him. "My room is just down the hall," the teacher explained.

Fayt looked at the ground. "I was hoping the king wouldn't be as bad as I heard. The kingdom must be in trouble then. I'm surprised Queen Nel is still married to him. If she divorces him, the kingdom will be split apart again and it will be chaos."

Dion shrugged. "Lord Albel never really liked Queen Nel. He married her out of duty, not out of love. And perhaps he feels that if he continues to antagonize her, she will eventually separate from him and he will escape the marriage. Her servants tell her every day who the king has been sleeping with and it angers her more and more. King Albel is not thinking of the fate of the kingdom, but of his own desires, and I'm afraid one day he will succeed. I can only hope the world will not be thrown into chaos. The two countries will not only be disjoined, but Queen Nel will be dead set against revenge and we will almost certainly be embroiled in war as soon as the kingdom splits."

Fayt shuddered. "I wish the girls realized what they were doing when they eagerly gave themselves up to the destruction of the kingdom."

Dion shrugged. "It's hard to blame them. They wanted a chance to do something important and to them, the greatest thing that could happen was be intimately involved with the highest authority. King Albel, he is more to blame. He sleeps with as many girls as possible and he has little regards to their feelings. He doesn't love them or care for them in the least."

Fayt sighed unhappily. "While I was a peasant, I had no idea of the shape the country was in, but now that I know, I wish I didn't."

Dion patted him on the shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine somehow, Fayt. Ah, here's the room. Go through the sleeping quarters and knock on the chamber door. If King Albel is within, he will let you know whether or not he wants you. Good luck, Fayt."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've come to the conclusion…that I don't know much about history. XD So, I hope you'll excuse me if some things aren't historically accurate…not that Albel and Fayt live in our world anyway…but normally, medieval kingdoms don't happen to have modern plumbing and stuff…but for the sake of the plot…let's all pretend they do. XD

Disclaimer: Well, it's pretty safe to say I own nothing and will never own anything unless I make up OCs.

Fayt pressed his ear against the closed chamber door. The king's bedchamber opened into another room, most likely a closet. The door was shut so Fayt could not be certain.

Fayt slowly opened the door and stepped in. Seeing the regal young man calmly washing himself in the bathtub, Fayt instantly backed away blushing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said quickly rushing out the door and slamming it shut.

"Get back in here!" the voice roared.

Fayt hesitantly reopened the door and peeked in. The king was still sitting in the tub, but was now looking at Fayt with a slightly peeved expression. "Who told you to run off?" he demanded.

Fayt turned red. "Err…well, I didn't think you wanted me in there while you were…uhh…not dressed. I didn't think I should see."

"Hmph," King Albel said irritably. "I told you to come in here, so it's safe to say that I don't mind you seeing me naked."

"Well," Fayt said anxiously. "I didn't announce myself so I thought perhaps you were expecting someone else."

"True. I thought you were one of the girls." He tipped his head to one side. "I don't remember any servant boys here. You must be new."

"Yes, yes I am," Fayt said meekly.

Albel frowned at him and Fayt quickly added, "Your highness."

Albel sighed unhappily. "I guess they got rid of Eliza. Well, she wasn't the best at her duties, but she did try. And she was moderately entertaining." He narrowed his eyes at Fayt. "I don't see why they had to go behind my back and select a boy to take her place."

"But you called me to the castle to work for you," Fayt protested. "Maybe you didn't know what I was going to be doing, but you did send for me."

"Why would I send for you?" Albel said disdainfully.

"My family's farm is losing money and to keep it-"

Albel interrupted him. "I didn't send for you, the kingdom sent for you. Why do I care personally what happens to your farm? The kingdom needed workers, and your family was desperate enough to send you if we gave them enough motivation. Now, we are not going to sit here and talk all day. I'll find some use for you. Go bring me some clothes from my closet."

Fayt's spirits sank. "I have no idea where your closet is. I first thought this was the closet."

Albel rolled his eyes. "This is the water closet, fool. Now, do I have to do everything for myself? We keep you here to do work, not to stand there stupidly. The closet is over there." Albel gestured towards a corner of the room and began draining the water from his bath.

Fayt hurried back with a change of clothes for Albel and held them out to Albel while averting his gaze.

"Heh," Albel muttered, slipping into the clothes. He scowled at Fayt as the boy continued to look down at the ground. "Alright, I'm not that bad looking, am I?"

"No, my lord,' Fayt said quickly, still steadily staring at the floor.

"Then look at me when I'm talking to you," Albel growled.

Fayt looked up, eyes wide with surprise.

Albel put his hands on his hips. "So, they told you how to act around me. Be meek, speak when spoken to, don't speak when not spoken to, look at the floor all the time. Well, that's a bunch of rubbish. If you've got something to say, you better say it. I don't want any dirty looks or glares when my back is turned. Say the damned thing, let me punish you for it and get it over with."

Fayt turned pink. "Oh no, your highness. I have nothing bad to say about you."

"Oh really? Nothing at all? Nothing about how "feminine" I look?" Albel sneered.

Fayt cocked his head to one side, looking at Albel's long brown hair and short, purple robes. "No, your majesty. You look fine to me."

"Nothing at all wrong with me?" Albel insisted.

Fayt's gaze strayed down to Albel's right arm, uncovered by his clothing. "Oh, your arm…what happened?"

Albel sniffed disdainfully. 'Assassination attempt. I didn't find out in time and I almost paid with my life. But I have this hideous souvenir as a reminder of my stupidity." He shook his mechanical arm in contempt.

Fayt's eyes widened with wonder. "It's not repulsive. It's amazing. I knew there would be a lot of amazing things in the kingdom, but I never expected to see something so remarkable."

Albel pulled his hand back with a scowl and thrust it further into his robes. 'Don't pretend for my sake. It won't get you any praise for lying to try to please me."

Fayt sighed and let the matter drop. There would be no convincing Albel of what he didn't believe in. Fayt instead looked quizzically at the king's robes, shortened almost into a skirt. "My lord, why are your clothes so short? Have you grown recently?"

Albel snorted. "I tired of tripping over the things all day. They get in the way so easily. So I shortened them, and if anyone has a problem with how I dress, they can talk to me about it," he growled.

"Oh, I have no problem at all," Fayt hastened to assure him. "I say that you should wear whatever you want. You are the king after all."

Albel's lips curled into a slight smile. "Yes, I am the king. Although no one seems to act like it anymore. Always doing things without my knowledge or consent. Bah, the kingdom has fallen to idiots. I can't trust anyone to do anything anymore."

He strode out of the bathroom and looked out of the window down into the castle grounds. "No one trusts me to rule properly anymore so they feel like they have to do things for me. It's not right when a king can't have authority in his own castle."

Fayt was about to say something to try to make the king feel better, but he pushed out of the bedroom door without another word and Fayt sighed to himself as he began to wash the tub.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; I finally looked over some of my Star Ocean fics after like…2 years. I was just so distracted by my newfound love for lil L that all I could write was Death Note. But…I went looking through some of my Star Ocean fics after some urging By Raevn Wings and I found I had typed up half of this chapter already. All I needed was a little bit of typing and I had some Star Ocean stuff to post. Yaaaay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel…or Fayt. If I did, poor Fayt would be at Albel's mercy all the time. Sexay. ;)

Fayt had finished with all his cleaning and he relaxed against the door with a sigh. King Albel was certainly difficult to get along with, but as the king, he had far more responsibilities than Fayt, so perhaps it was best not to judge him.

Fayt dragged the thin board out from under the king's bed. He pulled out the thin blanket which went with the board and sighed heavily as he made up his meager bed. Such was the lot of servants.

It was getting late and Fayt was beginning to contemplate trying out his disagreeable bed when he heard a voice behind him. "Well, is everything ready?"

Fayt gasped as he recognized the king's voice. He scurried around, folding down the blankets and making sure everything was perfect.

Albel grasped Fayt's arm. 'It's fine. Go to bed," he hissed.

Fayt blinked and looked at Albel questioningly. The king looked weary, probably giving up perfection for rest.

Fayt nodded and looked wistfully at the corners of the bedspread he hadn't smoothed down. But he nodded and slowly sank down upon his small bed.

'Bah, is that what they make you use?" Albel growled.

Fayt let out a startled squeak. 'Yes, my lord. It's only fit for a servant."

"Hmph," Albel muttered. "Then it's good that I don't sleep here too often."

'Why is that?"

"Oh, when I'm not in here, all the servants use this bed."

Fayt gasped. 'I wouldn't dream of it. It's your bed and I'm not worthy to sleep in it."

Albel looked down at Fayt and frowned. 'One would think your family had been servants for many years with the way you act. You certainly know how to behave.'

Fayt flushed. "Thank you, your majesty. I just try to do it right."

The king sighed and cast off his royal robes, slipping into his silken bedclothes. Fayt looked down at the floor.

"I'm dressed, worm," the king sneered. "You don't have to be repulsed by my hideousness any longer."

"But that's not why-"

"Silence," Albel growled. "Don't try to fool me with your lies. Now, get to sleep. You have a long day of work ahead of you."

"Yes, my lord,' Fayt said softly. He lay back on his bed. It was thin and hard. He would certainly feel sore in the morning, although he would probably eventually get used to it. Fayt reminded himself that it was the price he had to pay. He had to give up luxury in exchange for feeding his family.

Fayt listened as Albel pulled down the covers and crawled into bed. He winced at the noise of disgust.

"Is something wrong, your highness?' Fayt asked worriedly.

"Yes," the king snarled.

"Didn't anyone tell you how cold and drafty this room is?"

"N-no," Fayt spluttered.

"Well, it is. I hate this room," Albel snarled. "The bed's cold, the floor's cold. Bah. How am I supposed to sleep like this?"

"I-I don't know what I could do to help you," Fayt said meekly. "Would you like me to bring you another blanket?"

"No," the king growled. "Fetch me a cup of warm cider from the kitchen."

"Yes, your highness," Fayt said quickly. He dashed out of the room.

Fayt returned as quickly as he could, carefully gripping the mug of hot cider. Albel nodded approvingly ad took a sip. "Better," he muttered. "I recall now why I don't spend the night in here. It's too chilly."

"Indeed, your majesty,' Fayt said softly, settling back into bed. "You would think that they would place the king's bedchamber in a good spot so he could be comfortable. No one should make the king suffer."

Albel frowned. "And you?"

Fayt gasped. "Me? No, no. I would never make you suffer, your highness. Perish the thought."

"No, you fool," Albel growled. "Are you suffering?"

"M-m-me? My lord, don't worry about me. I'm just a servant. I live to make your life comfortable."

Albel snorted. "Good. If you're impervious to the cold, I could have a use for you. Hold out your hand."

Mystified, Fayt obeyed nonetheless.

King Albel felt Fayt's hand. "Yes, you feel nice and warm. Your new duty is now to keep my bed warm."

"K-keep your bed warm?" Fayt squeaked.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking. I need your body heat, fool. Would you let your king freeze to death?"

"N-no," Fayt said quickly. He reluctantly slid into the king's bed.

The king grabbed onto Fayt and pulled him closer. "It's not going to do any good if you keep way over there. I bet they've told you awful tales of things I've done to the poor, helpless servants who spend the night with me."

'Just the girls," Fayt said uneasily.

"A pack of lies," Albel snorted. "I won't do a thing to you. I don't bite."

'Yes, your majesty," Fayt said quietly. He listened as the king dropped off to sleep and worried over his fate.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've been really swamped with schoolwork…I'm in my third year of college and I'm supposed to be working on essays/midterms….but I'm feeling like procrastinating right now. I've been reintroduced to the awesomeness of Albel and Fayt. I dunno if anyone still cares….but I've a mind to finish some of these stories I started. Raevn Wings…are you still there?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few notebook of Albel and Fayt fanfiction that I may eventually get over my laziness and type up.

Fayt lay still. He attempted to channel the firm stillness of marble statures and sturdy oak trees. He needed to stay absolutely still and not move. His life depended on it.

Fayt had woken early and King Albel was still asleep beside him. Unfortunately, King Albel slept with his mechanical claw still attached to his arm. Said arm was draped over Fayt's shoulder and said claw was lying inches away from his face. Fayt remained still, determined not to be sliced into ribbons by the sleeping monarch. If he remained still and Albel continued to sleep peacefully, all would go well. If Albel twitched in his sleep…it was anyone's guess how disfigured Fayt would turn up.

Albel let out an irritated growl in his sleep. Fayt squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see death coming for him.

"Wake up, fool," snarled the king. "It's far too late for a servant like you to be lazing about in bed."

Fayt opened one eye. "Y-your majesty?" he squeaked. He kept his eye on the claw still inches from his face.

"Heh." Albel lifted his arm and inspected the sharp tips of his silver claw. "Afraid of this thing? Don't be. Only traitors die at my hand. Those who are loyal will not need to fear."

"Yes, your majesty." Fayt let out a sigh of relief as Albel sat up and stretched.

"You got off easy, worm," Albel muttered. "Warming a bed is an easy task. In fact, it's probably a reward to you. You get to sleep in a nice bed instead of that thin little cot. Fair enough. Since I allowed you to enjoy my bed, you will have to work hard today to prove your worth."

"Yes, my lord," Fayt said quickly. He slid out of bed and brushed through his hair with his fingers. "I'm ready to be of service."

"Good," Albel purred. "Fetch me breakfast. Hot buttered biscuits and roasted pork with gravy. Make it quick and don't spill anything."

"Yes, your lordship! I will return shortly." Fayt raced out of the room.

"Heh." Albel snickered as Fayt's eagerness. He leisurely slipped into his robe and wandered over to the window. He glanced out at the courtyard full of servants attending to the morning chores.

"Lord Albel," a feminine voice purred. "It's been so long since I've seen you alone, without female companionship for the night."

Albel spun around and glared at the stately form of Queen Nel in a red velvet gown. Nel wore a matching irritated expression.

"So, my queen actually speaks to me today," Albel scoffed.

"I'm warning you, my king," Nel said sternly. "I know all that happens in this castle. Your flippant disregard for your duty will be the end of you. You refuse to fulfill your conjugal duties. No one will succeed you. Instead, some lesser noble will overthrow you and execute you and I will become his wife. Maybe he will treat me better than you have."

"Bah," Albel snorted. "I'm used to assassination attempts. But tell me, Lady Nel, do you really want to share your bed with me? I would think not."

Nel frowned. "You're not averse to sharing it with the servant girls."

Albel waved an arm dismissively. "Mere gossip. I care nothing for sex. Why would I let anyone become close to me and attempt to use me for their own gain?"

Nel's eyes narrowed. "I told you I know all that happens in this castle. I have my spies. They've seen you."

"Your spies have either poor eyesight or they've been hitting the bottle on duty," Albel sneered. "Your spies are doing nothing for you but feeding your jealousy. I don't care to have sex with you, but I don't care to have sex with anyone else either. If you would stop playing the part of the wounded martyr, you would realize the truth. But women have always been emotional and so quick to believe lies. I don't trust any of them."

Nel sniffed disdainfully and scowled at Albel. "Mark my words, Lord Nox. Your philandering will you cost you your kingdom." She turned on her heel and swept off down the hallway.

"Bah," Albel growled. "Now my queen is plotting an assassination attempt on me as well. I have to do everything myself. No one can be trusted."

Fayt burst breathlessly into the room, a plate of breakfast in his hands. Warm, fluffy biscuits and meat smothered in gravy.

"My lord," Fayt gasped. "I did as you asked."

Albel eyed Fayt critically. He watched as Fayt started to become nervous, worrying if it had taken too long. Fayt really had run as fast as he could with a plate of food in his hands. But perhaps he still hadn't been quick enough.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Fayt said meekly. "I will be quicker next time."

Abel considered Fayt thoughtfully. The boy was young, naïve, eager to please. He was far too innocent to be involved in any assassination attempt. And Albel wanted to keep it that way. He could easily assure Fayt's lifelong loyalty with a few benevolent gestures. Fayt was already pathetically devoted to him. With a little care, the naïve little country boy could be turned into a dedicated informant. Surely the servants gossiped amongst themselves in secret. He could convince Fayt to name conspirators and perhaps even spread rumors of Albel's choosing. Well…that might be a bit beyond Fayt's grasp. The boy was too simple, too trusting. Well, at least Fayt would never turn against him no matter what he did. The boy seemed to think everything was somehow his fault. It was fun to scold him.

Albel snatched the plate out of Fayt's hands. "You have taken far too long," Albel growled. "How do I know you did not slip poison into my food before delivering it to me? There was plenty of time for you to plot against me."

Fayt's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, your majesty! I would never do anything against you. I've dedicated my life to serving you."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well… I suppose you're too much of a fool for that idea to occur to you. Besides, I left myself vulnerable last night. If you really wanted to kill me, you probably would have done so already."

Fayt cringed. "My lord, I would never dream of killing you. I'm sorry I was so late. Please enjoy your breakfast." He tried to creep out of the room.

"Not so fast," Albel said sternly. "You had to wait for the cook to prepare my meal before you brought it up to me, didn't you?"

"Yes," Fayt admitted. "Is it not cooked to your liking? I can have the cook prepare you a new breakfast and I will be faster-"

Albel smirked. "Silly little fool. So innocent. The cook made me my breakfast and the cook took quite a long time to do so, didn't he?"

Fayt looked nervous. "I-I wouldn't know, my lord. I do not eat such gourmet delicacies."

Albel grinned triumphantly. "If you did not take time to poison my food, the cook did."

Fayt gasped in surprise. "That's horrible! I'll get you a new plate right away. Don't worry your majesty, you shall not have poisoned food."

"Bah. Perhaps it's not poisoned after all. But there's only one way to be sure." Albel settled onto the edge of the bed. "Take a bite, fool. Tell me how it tastes."

Fayt cringed. "You want me to eat your breakfast?"

"I need you to test it for me to see if it's poisoned. Be a good boy, fool. Your kingdom requires your services."

Fayt sighed heavily. "Okay."

Albel patted the bed next to him. "Sit. Try a piece of this biscuit here." He broke off a piece of the bread and handed it to Fayt.

Fayt reluctantly chewed the piece of biscuit. It was good, but Fayt could not truly enjoy it when he thought of how poison could be eating away at his stomach.

Albel studied Fayt's anguished face with an inward smirk. "Good," he purred. "These biscuits must be safe. Now try a bite of this pork."

Albel picked up an ornate silver fork and shoved a forkful of pork into Fayt's mouth. Fayt chewed unhappily and swallowed his mouthful.

"Heh, perhaps there's no poison after all," Albel said cheerfully. "Don't dally next time, fool. One always suspects servants who don't come back promptly. They could be lurking about plotting and causing trouble."

"Not me, my lord," Fayt said emphatically. "I am no plotter. I am just useless and slow."

"True enough," Albel said calmly. He looked down at his plate. "This should do nicely. Now, while I am eating, fetch me my documents and the royal seal from Mirage. I have work to get done and I will do it here. And once you have fetched me my documents, I have a list of errands for you to run. Hurry back."

"Yes, my lord!' Fayt said eagerly. He hurried off down the hallway.

Albel broke into a wicked smile. Yes, this boy was going to be a source of all sorts of amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm really starting to get into this story again. I'm picking up with my ideas that I left off and I'm remembering where I was going with this. I love how cute and naïve Fayt is. Fayt's always so darn adorable. And I like how cruel and vindictive Albel can be. They're such a good pair. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel…or Fayt….but I wish I had my own kingdom. I would stay in my room and demand that my servants bring me breakfast in bed. Yum.

Albel sat at his ornately carved wooden desk, a quill pen and a pot of ink placed near his right hand. Fayt rushed upstairs with a handful of petitions for Albel's notice and a sheaf of blank parchment to write upon.

Albel eyed Fayt critically. "Do you know how to read, boy?"

Fayt nodded. "Passing well. I haven't had much use except on matters of the market."

"Do you know how to write?"

Fayt hesitated. "Well…I haven't really had any need to write letters. My family doesn't know anyone that-"

"Fair enough. Your ignorance will be excuse enough for now. If you had known anything about letters, you would have brought me wax to seal it with."

"Oh." Fayt glanced down at the floor.

"Furthermore, I need to affix my official seal to the decrees I send out. Without that, they will not be obeyed and considered fakes. Know this for future reference."

"Yes, your majesty. I will go you some sealing wax right away."

Albel snickered as Fayt ran back down the stairs. The boy would be worn out and exhausted by the end of the day from running up and down the stairs so often. It was great fun to make Fayt suffer and the boy would never blame Albel for his misery but his own oversight.

Albel glanced at the first petition from farmers whose livestock had been attacked by wolves. They asked that soldiers be stationed in their village for protection of their animals and of their families as well. Albel sniffed disdainfully. The farmers could kill the wolves themselves. He tossed the paper aside.

The next document concerned citizens who were assaulting tax collectors and refusing to pay their dues to the king. Albel wrote a quick decree authorizing the tax collectors to use force if necessary and to carry off children and livestock of those impudent villagers who refused to pay with money or crops.

Fayt breathlessly hurried back into the room with the wax and a candle. "Mirage told me to bring these up to you."

"Good. I see that you are not completely useless." Albel lit the candle and placed it to the side of his workspace. He dripped a little melted wax onto the decree and pressed his seal into it. "There. We shall have order at last in my kingdom. If it comes to it, we ma have more help here."

Fayt blinked in surprise. "More farmers must give up their sons to the kingdom to feed their families?"

Albel smirked. "Something like that."

"Times are tough," Fayt said solemnly.

"Bah. The winter is always hard. Anyway, take this to my messenger to be delivered to the town of Aquos. I hear there is a rebellion over there. I may have to send soldiers there. But we'll see if my men are competent enough without soldiers. Downstairs, fool. Find one of my official messengers."

Fayt hurried back downstairs, the parchment clutched in his hands. Servants stepped out of his way as they saw the official decree in his hands. Mirage directed him towards the stables. A young man took the decree, mounted his horse and galloped in the direction of Aquos.

Fayt trudged back upstairs. His stomach rumbled. Albel had already given him several tasks and he had only had a few morsels of Albel's supposedly poisoned breakfast. He hoped Albel would give him a little time for lunch.

"Ah, there you are, my little fool," Albel purred. "I have one last task for you and then I must confer with my advisors in the throne room downstairs."

Fayt perked up. Servants assigned to a particular room were allowed time of their own when their master had other business. He could present himself to the kitchen and request a servant's ration of dried meat and small slice of dry bread.

"Before you get too excited about some freedom, fool, you'll be expected to be back in this room after the evening meal. I expect you to have a hot bath ready for me and a warm bed."

Fayt nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Once you deliver this report to General Vox in preparation for our conference, you will be free to do as you please until after the evening meal. If you return drunk or disorderly, I will have you thrown in the dungeon overnight. Is that clear, fool?"

Fayt nodded. "Yes, your majesty. I drink no spirits with my evening meal. I take my duties seriously."

"Good. You won't make the mistake so many do. They are allowed a few hours of freedom and they go and get themselves flushed with drink and then they are of no use to anyone."

"I won't make that mistake," Fayt said softly.

Albel nodded and cocked his head to one side. "So, what will you do with your time then, if not hitting the bottle? Passing the time with a lady friend?"

Fayt shuddered. "Oh no. The servant women are all so aggressive here. They'd sooner rip my clothes off than talk to me."

Albel snickered. "The fool speaks truth. Women are useless. So, what will you do then?"

Fayt shrugged. "I'll have lunch. Maybe I'll explore the royal city. My father left me a few coins for my journey. Maybe I'll find something to send back home to my family."

"Sentimental," Albel sneered. "Very well. But be warned that you will not leave from the city. Your clothes are distinctive to a servant of the palace. If you think of running, you will not go far."

Albel scribbled a few words on his report and sealed it closed. "Take this to the general. Make good use of your free time because you will not have much of it."

Fayt headed back downstairs with the royal report and Albel swept out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs, watching after Fayt.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you all realize that I am incredibly lazy. I work hard on this thing and put effort into it all for reviews. If I don't get many reviews, I'm not gonna waste my time writing it and I'll move back over into Death Note. That should be your cue to review. XD

Disclaimer: I don't Albel…or Fayt. I'd like them a lot. Sophia? Not so much.

Fayt had spent the better part of the day browsing through the shops located all throughout the royal city. Most stores were far too expensive for a lowly peasant like him to afford to buy anything. But Fayt soon stumbled upon a row of shops down a back alley that were small and carried cheap, low-quality goods. They were the shops frequented exclusively by servants with a little free time. Fayt bought a bracelet made of clay beads for his mother and a drinking mug for his father.

Fayt returned to the castle to gather with the other servants for the evening meal. The nobles and royalty ate in the dining hall and the servants all sat around a rough table set right outside the kitchen.

"You poor thing," Sophia cooed at Fayt. "It must be exhausting to be Lord Albel's favorite servant."

Fayt blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Of course. He makes you do everything. Normally he couldn't care less who actually does the tasks. But he picks you to do anything and everything."

Fayt sighed. "I thought it was because he didn't like me."

"Well, I guess that could be it too," Sophia admitted. "Maybe he doesn't like you so he's willing to give up sex at nights just so he can torment you. That's awful, Fayt. Why would he do that to you?"

Fayt shrugged. "I don't know."

Maria took a seat on the other side of Fayt. "All I know is that before you came, Lord Albel hardly used that room. It should have been a really easy job for you. But he's been sleeping in that room since you got here."

Fayt chewed his rye bread thoughtfully. Perhaps the king was upset that he had accidentally walked in on him taking a bath.

"I'm free tonight," Sophia announced breathlessly. "I get to out and sit on the balcony and watch the stars. Do you want to come with me, Fayt?"

"He can come with me," Maria growled. "I'm going shopping after dark when the stores are all lit by candle. Isn't that romantic?"

Fayt ducked his head shyly. "I'm sorry. I have to go draw Albel a bath and make sure he's warm for the night."

Sophia pouted. "He really is making you work hard. That's not fair, Fayt. You should get to enjoy some free time too."

"I went shopping earlier today. It's not like I don't ever get free time."

Maris scowled. "I wanted to go shopping with you."

"I'm sorry," Fayt said softly. "I have to do my job."

After dinner, the servants got up and headed off in different directions. Many of them had the evening off. Some went to their assigned rooms early to sleep. Some went out to go shopping or to just enjoy the cool night air. The kitchen staff remained to wash off the plates and drinking glasses. A few servants remained behind, waiting for their masters. Fayt headed back to Albel's chamber to draw his bath.

Fayt had only just finished when Albel swept into the room, startling Fayt. Fayt jumped. "Uh…g-good evening, your majesty," he stuttered. "Your bath is ready."

"Good," Albel purred. He gave Fayt a hard, penetrating stare and began undoing his robe.

"I-I'll be in the other room, g-getting your bed ready," Fayt spluttered. He scurried out of the bathroom and climbed onto Albel's bed.

Albel snickered to himself. He closed the bathroom door and slipped into the tub of warm water.

Fayt sighed heavily and curled up on top of the covers. Albel was odd. If Fayt was his favorite, surely he would be given extra privileges like Sophia and Maria. If he hated Fayt, why was he suffering being in Fayt's presence and sleeping beside him? It didn't make any sense.

"Hey, Fayt," a voices hissed from outside the bedroom.

Surprised, Fayt turned and glanced out the open bedroom door. Cliff was standing there, a worried look on his face.

"Hello, Cliff," Fayt said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Get over here," Cliff hissed. "Now."

Fayt shook his head. "I'm staying right here."

Cliff let out an aggravated noise and crept into the room. He seized Fayt's arm and dragged him off the bed. "Hurry! We have to go before he catches you."

"Let go of me,' Fayt growled. "I have to stay here."

Cliff dragged Fayt off the bed and began pulling him toward the door when Albel burst out of the bathroom, his robe in a state of disarray and a wild look in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Albel demanded. "Have I told you to rip my servant's arm from his socket?"

Cliff dropped Fayt's arm and sighed unhappily. "My lord, Fayt was lying on your bed and I was going to take him and punish him for his insolence."

"I can deal with him myself," Albel growled. "You do not act unless I tell you to. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Cliff sighed. He fixed Fayt with a look of pity and slunk out the door.

Albel scowled at Fayt as Fayt rubbed the spot where Cliff had been holding him tight enough to make a bruise.

Fayt sighed. "I'm sorry, your majesty. I should have been stronger. I should have resisted."

Albel snorted. "He's a fool. But you should be lying under the covers. How else do you expect to warm my bed for me if you're not in it?"

Fayt flushed with shame. "Yes, your majesty. I should have. Perhaps then Cliff wouldn't have been able to drag me away so easily."

Albel rolled his eyes. "Don't concern yourself with the actions of that idiot. It was mostly his fault that this whole mess happened. Bah, but you really need to learn to defend yourself. I don't want to always have to chase after you. It's irritating. Now, go fetch me a cup of hot cider so I can relax and forget how my bath was interrupted by idiots."

Fayt ducked his head and nodded. "Yes, my lord. Right away."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yaaaay. I love you, all my reviewing peeps. Err…in a completely platonic sort of way of course. I've got my own boyfriend who heartily approves of my yaoi habit. In fact, we have both decided that if Albel and Fayt had a love child…it would be Endrance. -nods- But I think Fayt and Albel should be getting a little cozier soon. I want my yaoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel or Fayt….but I do bet they really would produce Endrance if they got the chance. And I don't own Endrance either. Phooey.

Fayt slid into bed cautiously. Albel had his cup of hot cider and was pacing around the room with it. He showed no indication that he was coming to bed anytime soon. Fayt sighed and pulled the covers snugly over himself. Finally as Fayt was drifting off to sleep, Albel tossed off the covers and with a heavy sigh threw himself into bed.

Fayt remained motionless. Although it was his job to make sure Albel was warm at night, Fayt was hesitant to get too close. Being so close to royalty was daunting. Fayt was afraid if he actually brushed against Albel, he would be executed on the spot. After all, Albel was still wearing his sharp, metal claw. It could easily cut off any offending limb that dare touch the king.

"What's the matter with you?" Albel growled. "You always keep as far from me as possible. Do I disgust you? Is that why you refuse to come near me?"

"No," Fayt whimpered. "I-I'm sorry, your majesty." Timidly, he edged closer.

Albel put his arm over Fayt in an effort to pull the reluctant servant boy closer. Fayt cringed at the sight of Albel's fearsome claw and squeezed his eyes shut. "P-please, majesty," he whimpered. "Don't kill me. I'll be better. I promise."

Albel sighed. "You coward." He rolled out of bed and stood angrily in front of the window. Illuminated by the light of the dying sun, Albel began undoing the clasps on his metal claw. He tossed the claw down on the nightstand irritably.

"You are afraid of this?" Albel demanded, thrusting his damaged hand in Fayt's face. "Am I hideous now?"

Fayt's eyes widened at the sight of the angry red, scarred flesh. "Oh my lord, that looks painful. Would you like me to get you some burn ointment?"

"No," Albel snapped. "It's an old wound from many years. Burn scars, sword scars. I'm lucky I didn't lose the whole arm. It's just a useless lump of flesh now."

"Oh," Fayt blinked at Albel appraisingly. "It doesn't hurt?"

"Hardly at all," Albel snorted. "But that arm is weak and useless now. The battle and the resulting fire crippled it. I can't even hold a sword with that arm anymore. I had to learn swordplay all over again with my good hand. My claw makes up for its uselessness and hides my disfigurement."

"I don't think it's hideous," Fayt said earnestly. "I think you look more fearsome with battle scars."

Albel sighed. "The funny thing is, I don't doubt your sincerity. You're too much a fool to even think of trying to suck up to me. This pathetic groveling is your natural inclination. Bah. Come closer, fool. Stay warm, relax. Tomorrow morning I'll beat some sense into you."

Fayt paled. "Uh…my lord? Is that really necessary? I can learn. I swear it."

Albel snickered. "Still so weak and pathetic. Go to sleep, fool. We have lots of work to do tomorrow." Albel rolled over and ended the conversation abruptly.

Fayt groaned heavily. He had guessed right. Albel hated him. Albel thought he was weak. That was probably why he was shoving so many tasks on him, to toughen him up. And apparently Fayt hadn't improved and now Albel was going to resort to violence.

Fayt stayed up most of the night fretting about his eventual fate. He knew it was a bad idea. He needed all his strength to perhaps outrun Albel if the king was chasing him down, intent on cutting off his head. Fayt was all for dutiful service to the kingdom, but it was nothing worth being killed over. He would run, contract with the kingdom be damned.

It was hours later when Fayt finally fell asleep. He had only been asleep a few hours when he was awakened by a plaintive whimper. Surprisingly, it seemed to be coming from Albel.

"My lord?" Fayt whispered. "Are you okay? Are you sure you don't want me to get you any ointment?"

Albel showed no indication of having heard him. He whimpered again, his good hand closed tightly over his wounded wrist. "I-I can't get up," Albel groaned. "It hurts. It hurts so much."

Fayt realized that Albel was still asleep. "My lord, wake up. It's just a dream." He sat up and peered down at Albel worriedly.

Albel suddenly lashed out with his good arm and Fayt barely avoided being hit across the face. "Noooooo!" Albel screeched. "It's not possible. He's not dead. Put me down! I have to…no, no, no!"

Fayt gingerly placed a hand on Albel's shoulder and shook him. "My lord, everything is fine. Please wake up."

Tears were streaming down Albel's face. "No, it can't be. My father would never….he couldn't…there's no way. He can't be dead. He can't!"

Fayt rolled Albel onto his back and climbed on top of him. He gently tapped Albel's cheek with his pam. "Wake up, please? Please?" When that failed, he grabbed both of Albel's shoulders and shook him vigorously.

Albel's eyes snapped open and he glared hard at Fayt. "Unhand me, fool," he snarled.

Fayt squeaked in alarm and scuttled backwards quickly.

Albel sighed and wiped the tears off his cheek with the back of his hand. "Bah. It's a pity you had to see me in such a weak and deplorable state. I long for the day with these nightmares will cease."

"What happened?" Fayt asked quietly. "I mean…you don't have to tell me anything. If it's a military secret or something really-"

"Quit your babbling," Albel snapped. "Heh. I suppose I could tell you. After all, you displayed some initiative. It shows you're not quite the ignorant lump I thought you were. Very well, I shall tell you my tale. It deals with how I got these horrible scars."

Fayt's eyes widened excitedly. "Really? It must have been an exciting battle."

Albel gave him a withering glare. "It was an assassination attempt, not an honest battle. I was just a boy, barely twelve years old. My father was part of the imperial guard at the castle. I begged to come along with him and insist in fighting off the assassins. Of course, I was far too young for combat but I thought my own sword-wielding abilities were on par with trained assassins. I was quickly overpowered and one of the lot etched a nasty scar down my forearm. I dropped my sword in pain and with a boot, he kicked me down. I hit my head against the wall and I was out. I woke up to see the hallway burning down about us. My arm was trapped under a burning timber and I couldn't get up. My father had evacuated the royalty and all the other guards. He had to come back into save me. He managed to carry me outside before he collapsed. He was dead. If I hadn't insisted on coming, he might have still been alive. I was an orphan then. My mother died in childbirth. I was lucky King Arzei took me in. He had no children of his own since his wife had died to the plague and he respected my father's service. I have been royalty ever since."

"That's so sad," Fayt said quietly. "I'm lucky I still have my family." He warily wrapped his arms around Albel.

"What are you doing?" Albel demanded.

"Giving you a hug?" Fayt said meekly.

"Such show of affection is for wimps," Albel growled. He squirmed free, his eyes blazing. "Touch me again and I'll have you castrated."

Fayt winced. "Yes, my lord." But he lay down beside Albel with relatively little fear. He felt he had a much better understanding of the man. Albel had a prickly exterior, but he was really just a tortured soul underneath it all, acting tough to combat his own feelings of weakness and insecurity.

Albel sighed heavily and snuggled back under the covers. "You will be the death of me, fool."

Fayt didn't take offense, especially after the king wrapped both arms around him and pulled him in closer. It was good to be needed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi all! I haven't posted in awhile because finals and the end of semester are coming…and I have a lot of work to do. I need to write a 1200 word essay, a 750 word essay, and a 500 word essay for my English class. I need to do 5 quizes, the midterm I missed, my final, and a couple discussion posts for my nutrition class…..all by the 16th. Yikes. This will be the last chapter I'll post until I get everything done. I love you all…but it's more important that I don't fail.

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel…or Fayt…but I love them dearly.

It was late morning when Fayt woke again. He yawned and stretched, noting absently that Albel was no longer curled up beside him. If he had been thinking properly, he might have been alarmed by that fact. However, his mind was still addled with sleep and he was caught off guard by the vicious kick in the behind that sent him tumbling out of bed.

"Ow," Fayt mumbled from his position on the floor. He ruefully rubbed his sore bottom and looked up at the man that had given him such a pleasant wake-up call.

Albel grinned down at Fayt maliciously. "You thought I'd go easy on you today just because you saw me at my weakest last night? Not a chance. In fact, I might have to be even harder on you so you don't get any ideas. I'm no pushover, fool."

Fayt sighed unhappily. "Yes, your highness. It's time for my training. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but I'm sure you'll show me. It must be that I'm too slow. I promise I'll run up and down the stairs all day until I improve."

Albel waved a hand dismissively. "Your speed is passable. Any idiot can run up and door the stairs in a reasonable time. I don't need another brainless lump like Cliff. Speed means nothing. However, you are much like Cliff in that you cannot think."

Fayt looked hurt. "I'm not stupid, my lord. I may not have gone to the city schools, but I can read-"

"Bah! I don't mean learning. I mean thinking. You may very well know how to read and write but that makes no difference if you can't think for yourself."

"But I can do that," Fayt protested.

Albel snorted in disdain. "No, you can't. Either that or you won't. What I mean is that you can't make a single decision without my help. I can't go around telling you what to do all day or I'll never get any work done. And I don't mean for you to try and anticipate what I need before I ask. You're just a lowly peasant and you don't know what it's like to be king. I will teach you, however, not to feel so helpless and pathetic in the face of your ignorance. I need a servant to carry out his duties willingly and to accept his failures without wailing and groveling. No more moaning over the fact that you are slow and useless. If I wanted whining I would seek out a woman!"

Fayt sighed and looked down at the floor. He couldn't meet Albel's eyes. Albel's words hurt, but they were true. He did try to apologize every time he thought Albel was displeased with him, but somehow apologizing made it all worse. "Yes, your highness. I'll try my best not to whine and complain."

"Good. Maybe there is hope for you after all."

"I really appreciate how patient you are with me, my lord. I should be a perfect servant to you, but you end up having to tell me how to do my work."

"There are no perfect servants in this castle," Albel snapped. "I wouldn't want any. They would follow orders blindly and have no sense of self preservation. They make me sick."

"Huh?" Fayt was confused by the sudden rage building up in Albel's words.

"If you keep going the way you are, mindlessly trying to do exactly what I want, you're apt to get yourself killed. If you think I'd want you to step in and try to protect me, you should think again. I forbid you from doing that. I am not about to let another person sacrifice their life for me."

Fayt blinked in surprise. "My lord," he began gently. "You are the king and your life is worth more than-"

"Silence!" Albel snarled. "I will not be as benevolent as my father. If you are wounded, I will not come back for you. I will leave you to contemplate why you would fight for a man who would leave you to die."

"But you're the king," Fayt protested. "No one expects you to risk your life for a servant."

Albel's eyes narrowed and he glared at Fayt. "You are not my bodyguard. You are not to sacrifice your life for mine under any circumstances. You will be the one who gets killed. I know how to fight and protect myself. Do not try to save me. Do you understand? This is a royal decree!"

Fayt quailed under Albel's fiery glare. "Yes, Lord Albel," he said meekly.

"Good," Albel barked. "Now that we've got that settled, bring me some breakfast. I don't care what you bring me, but be quick about it. And you might as well fetch a bowl of porridge for yourself. You'll need your strength for our training today."

"Okay, okay," Fayt muttered. With a heavy sigh he patted down his bed head into a respectable shape. He wandered out the door muttering under his breath.

"Bah!" Albel spat. But his lips curled upwards in a faint smirk. So, the fool had stopped being afraid of him. That wouldn't do at all.

Albel began pulling on his day clothes. He schemed of how he could strike fear and terror into Fayt's heart so that he would obey without all the useless prattle. Fayt talked way too much for Albel's liking. He thought everything was his fault and he constantly wanted to apologize and seek Albel's forgiveness.

Albel had finally hit on a particularly nasty plot that was sure to work when Fayt swept back into the room, artfully balancing a plate of warm, buttered bread in one hand and a bowl of thick porridge in the other. Fayt settled the plate of toast on the bed to Albel's right and he climbed up and sat on the left side with the bowl of porridge in his lap. "Here you are, my lord," Fayt said cheerfully.

Albel raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

A horror-struck look crossed Fayt's face and he quickly jumped off the bed. "I'm sorry, my lord. I wasn't thinking." He settled himself on the floor and mournfully took a large spoonful of porridge.

Albel snickered. "It's quite alright, fool. You are infinitely amusing. I hardly think I would scorn sitting beside you when I sleep beside you every night. There are no germs I could catch from you that I have not already caught."

"But it's my job to warm your bed."

"So?" Albel scowled at him.

Fayt sighed and swallowed another spoonful of porridge. "You're not like most royalty."

"I told you already to disregard all that silly nonsense they taught you. It's important for you to obey me and it's important for you to fear displeasing me. But you take things to an extreme. You're paralyzed with indecision and you're afraid of doing anything until I directly tell you what I want. I don't have time to supervise the whole kingdom directly. My people will obey my orders when I give them, but they will make some decisions on their own. You're going to have to learn to think for yourself. I'm not going to tell you everything. Just because I have not ordered you to sit beside me doesn't mean that you can't. Such thinking would be prudent when meeting royalty for the first time, but we now share a bed. I have encouraged you to approach me. Don't be so terrified. I will not execute you for something so small. If I executed everyone who ever displeased me, I would have an empty castle."

"Oh," Fayt said quietly.

Albel rolled his eyes. "Bah. Get up here so I don't have to look at your miserable face."

"Yes, your highness," Fayt said happily. He eagerly scrambled back onto the bed.

Albel smirked. "Now you're content. It takes so little to please the simple-minded fool. I merely sent you out for breakfast and you were in high spirits. Porridge is hardly anything to get excited about."

Fayt flushed. "The cook just told me how glad he was to see me. Seeing you frightens him because you are always cross and impatient in the mornings."

Albel snickered. "I suppose I am. I have no patience for fools. Heh, count yourself lucky that at least one person is grateful for your existence"

"I know, my lord. It cheered me up a great deal." Fayt beamed.

"Good. Now that you're in good spirits, we shall resume our training." Albel bit into a piece of bread and chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed, a look of amusement passing over his face. "Have you ever handled a horse?"

"No, my lord." Fayt looked down modestly. "My family is too poor to afford one."

"Good." Albel cackled merrily. "You have fifteen minutes to learn horsemanship."

Fayt's head jerked upwards. His eyes widened. "F-f-fifteen minutes? My-my lord! I don't know the first thing-"

"No whining," Albel admonished. He strode out into the hallway and bellowed, "Cliff!"

Cliff came running up to the top of the stairs. He stopped and bowed reverently. "Yes, my lord?"

"I want you to prepare two horses for me. Hmmn, Crimson and Scourge should do nicely."

Cliff nodded. "I'll get right on it." He hurried back down the stairs.

Albel walked back into the room. 'Well, why are you still sitting around? Hurry up and get dressed. We have a lot of work to do."

Fayt eyed Albel nervously. "Are we really going to ride those…uhh…scary horses?"

Albel grinned evilly. "Don't worry, fool. **This** will be fun."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It's been awhile since I've had a chapter ready and I finally got around to typing stuff up. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Albel or Fayt.

Fayt cowered in the corner of the stable, apprehensively glancing at the two large black warhorses tethered in the stalls. Their red eyes blazed with anger as they pulled against their restraints and let out furious screams.

"A-are you sure these horses are meant to be ridden?" Fayt asked nervously.

"Of course they are," Albel said imperiously. He strode confidently through the middle of the stable, ignoring the raging stallions to either side. They threw him looks of malevolent hate, but Albel seemed completely unconcerned.

"I don't think these are horses," Fayt said softly. "They look more like demons."

"Don't be silly. These are the best warhorses in all of Airyquaria. Warhorses have been bred extensively throughout my family's history and this is the culmination of the breeding program. These two are the most battle-hungry stallions we've ever raised."

"I can see that," Fayt said weakly. "But seeing as there are no battles, perhaps we-"

"That's why we're taking Crimson and Scourge," Albel said firmly. "They need the exercise and the training. We've been at peace far too long and they're likely to go soft and lose their edge."

Fayt looked at the beasts and shuddered. He didn't say it out loud but personally, he thought they needed a little less edge.

"You're going to help me train them so that doesn't happen," King Albel continued. "We will ride hard today. You better be prepared."

Fayt swallowed hard. "I really don't know anything about horses. Perhaps someone else?" Fayt tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Nonsense, fool. You will come with me and prepare the horses for battle. Get ready. I expect you to come with me."

"A battle? My lord, please." Fayt dropped to his knees. "I'm too young to die. Think of my family."

Albel gave him an irritated look. "What are you blithering on about?"

"Facing you in battle is certain death for even experienced warriors. Please don't make me fight you. I don't want to die training your horses."

"You won't fight against me, fool." Albel rolled his eyes. "Spare me your dramatics. Look, we won't be doing any actual combat training. We will ride as if we will be going to battle, even though there is no one to fight. Now, pick yourself off the floor before you embarrass yourself further."

Fayt hesitantly rose to his feet. "If you're riding into battle, I would only slow you down. I don't know much about fighting and these horses are fierce. I'm anything but aggressive. I won't be much good to you or them."

Albel scowled. "No more excuses. These horses are well trained. They'll know what to do." He whistled and the horses quit their mad plunging and regarded him with death stares. They stood quietly, staring him down.

"See?" Albel said confidently. "If you give them the right commands, they'll obey you as well as they do me. All you need to do is ride with me and we can get them into battle formation."

Fayt sighed. "Those horses are going to kill me."

"Maybe. But if you don't go I'll definitely kill you." Albel bared his teeth savagely.

Fayt nodded reluctantly.

"Bah! You have no courage, no confidence, no faith in yourself. I don't expect you to be a perfect rider in one day but I expect you to at least try. I don't tolerate cowardice!"

"Yes, my lord," Fayt said meekly.

"Good. Now, you take Crimson. I think you'll be able to handle him."

Crimson flattened his ears against his head and bared his teeth in Fayt's direction.

"I will take Scourge," Albel continued.

"Is Crimson less aggressive than Scourge?" Fayt asked hopefully.

Albel snickered. "You'll find out soon enough." Albel placed one hand on Crimson's flank and patted the horse affectionately. He shoved Crimson's head back as the horse turned its head to try to bite him.

Albel gave Fayt a sidelong look as he turned to Scourge. The horse stood still as Albel hitched up his royal robes and swung himself onto its back on the red and gold embroidered saddle. As soon as Albel had settled himself, the horse began rearing and pulling against his restraints. Crimson began shrieking and pawing the ground with one hoof.

Albel whistled loudly. The horses settled down again, their ears pricked intently. "Get on, Fayt," Albel commanded.

Fayt awkwardly tried to scramble into the saddle. Crimson turned his head to give the pitiful little human a scornful look.

"Down," Albel commanded.

With a loud snort, Crimson folded his legs under him and knelt on the ground. When Fayt made no move to get on, Crimson glared at him and tossed his head impatiently.

Reluctantly, Fayt clambered on, holding tightly onto the horse's neck.

"No, no. Don't hold onto his mane. You'll only upset him. Untie the reins, like this and hold onto them."

Albel untied Scourge's reigns from the tether in his stall and waited as Fayt copied him and gripped the reins fearfully.

"Up," Albel said firmly.

Crimson rose to his feet and Fayt's grip tightened.

Albel smirked. "Now we ride. To battle!"

Scourge reared up with a loud whinny and pawed the air before charging out the door. Unfortunately, Crimson gave no such warning. He was already bolting out of the stable before Scourge's hooves touched back down.

Fayt clutched desperately at the reigns, trying to hold on as Crimson's pace quickened. "Stop! Slow down!" Fayt shouted. "Where are you going?"

The sounds of hooves pounding on the dirt path behind him and cackling laughter alerted Fayt that Albel was catching up to him.

"Having fun yet?" Albel called, choked out through his laughter.

"No," Fayt said tightly.

"We can't have that," Albel snickered. He let out a high pitched whistle.

Crimson drew up sharply and dropped his head. Fayt sailed over the front of the horse and landed in a grass patch to the side of the dirt road. "Ow," he muttered.

Albel pulled Scourge up alongside Crimson and dismounted gracefully. "Anything broken?" he inquired pleasantly.

"I don't think so," Fayt murmured. He struggled into a seated position, wincing a bit. The pain wasn't too bad. He probably looked a lot worse than he felt. He examined the grass stains across his uniform. He certainly looked rather rumpled.

"I expect you'll be bruised all up and down tomorrow, but a little discomfort will be good for you. I've spoiled you far too much and you need to realize that life can be painful."

Fayt ducked his head. "Yes, my lord. You are good to remind me."

"Now, seeing as we're already stopped for a bit, we shall take a quick break." Albel reached into Scourge's saddlebag and pulled out a hunk of dry bread. "We will rest here for a few moments and then we will continue. You are not used to riding long distances and the horses have not been exercised in awhile. We shall start with a small portion of our journey to get you both used to long distances again."

"Where are we going?" Fayt asked timidly. "Crimson just bolted and I have no idea where we are."

"Crimson knows the way. He isn't just running mindlessly. He's following the trail to our training camp. But you'll see later," Albel purred. "For now, just eat your bread and prepare yourself."

Fayt settled himself back against a tree and chewed his bread slowly. Albel paced around the horses, tugging them out of the middle of the road into the grass where they could also have a bite to eat. The horses seemed content just nibbling the grass, but Albel looped the reins around a nearby tree just in case they felt like wandering off.

It took Fayt a few moments to fully relax. He like he ought to be helping with the horses. After all, he was a servant and it wasn't right to laze around while Albel was working. But Albel immediately turned down his offer of help. After that, Fayt felt better. Albel knew best. Fayt knew nothing about horses and he would probably only get in the way if he tried to help.

Fayt watched as Albel finished tying the horses up and then stepped further down the trail, gazing off into the distance. He absently shrugged off his royal robes, revealing a simple purple tunic.

Albel caught Fayt staring and he smiled. "Royal dress is for the castle and royal court. They are elegant, but the make riding difficult."

Fayt nodded his understanding as Albel swung gracefully back into the saddle. Even dressed simply, Albel still exuded nobility. "Ready?" Albel inquired.

"Yes, your majesty." Fayt was feeling a lot more confident. The horses seemed happier now that they had grass to eat. Perhaps their rage had only been fueled by hunger. But as Fayt approached Crimson, the horse lunged at him, baring his teeth. Fayt jumped back quickly.

"Crimson," Albel growled. "He's your rider whether you like it or not."

But Crimson let out a bloodcurdling screech and pulled with all his might against his reins, nearly choking himself. He fixed Fayt with a death glare.

Albel growled in frustration. "A pox on you, you stubborn stallion." Albel dismounted And untied Crimson's reins. He gave the horse a sharp smack on the rump. "Find your own way. And if you get lost or injured, we have no sympathy for you."

Crimson whinnied eagerly and began galloping down the path.

"You can ride with me," Albel said gruffly, swinging back into the saddle. "We have a way to cover and we shouldn't be out in the forest after nightfall."

Fayt took Albel's helping hand and climbed up in front. Albel gripped the reins and Fayt plastered himself to Scourge's neck.

"Charge!' Albel shouted. Scourge bolted down the road. It would be a short journey, Fayt thought ruefully.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi guys! It's been a couple weeks, hasn't it? I've just been really lazy. I wrote the chapter by hand in my notebook and then I've been putting off typing it up. But here it is, finally.

Disclaimer: I own….nothing.

After three hours of riding, Albel and Fayt as last came upon a tiny hovel with clay walls a thatched straw roof nestled in the middle of the forest. Crimson was browsing the vegetation nearby. Albel seemed pleased. "At last, a moment of privacy," he purred.

"Privacy, my lord? Oh dear, I'm in the way, aren't I?" Fayt asked nervously. "Um, I'll just be over there-"

"You're not going anywhere," Albel growled. "I told you to come with me. I don't want to be alone. I just want to escape all the chaos of court."

Fayt brightened and he nodded eagerly. "I think I understand. At court, a great many people are vying for your attention with decrees for you to sign, petitions for you to hear, and public appearances for you to attend to."

"Exactly. We have come here so I will not be constantly interrupted. I want to focus all my attention on training my horses. Crimson especially needs training." Albel shot the horse in question a sharp glare. "He seems to have forgotten that a horse's duty is to be ridden."

"Perhaps he just doesn't like me to ride him."

Albel shrugged. "Whatever the case, he must learn to submit and do as he's told. I probably shouldn't have indulged him and let him run rider less. He'll be even more unmanageable tomorrow. In anticipation of that, I will take him until I feel that he will behave and allow other riders."

Fayt bowed his head. "As you wish, my lord. How long will the training last?"

"Only for the week," Albel said calmly. "General Vox can handle my affairs for a week. Any longer than that and I would return to find a backlog of decrees to read over. Nothing of great importance is supposed to occur this week. Of course, sudden events may always change things, but I trust Vox to hold off complete chaos for at least a few days."

"It's good you have someone who can handle things for you in case a war breaks out or a flood happens while you're gone."

Albel snorted in disdain. "Don't worry about the kingdom. Vox will handle anything that requires the king's immediate attention and Nel will handle the rest. As personally loathsome as she is, the people will not riot if their queen is there to comfort them in times of distress." Albel turned contemplative. "Speaking of comforts, I wonder if that empty-headed lump followed my instructions. Follow me, Fayt."

Mystified, Fayt followed Albel behind the tiny hovel to an even smaller squat wooden building. Albel yanked open the door and Fayt winced at the screech of the rusty hinges. "I've forgotten what a rotten little shack this is," Albel murmured. He poked his head through the door. "Ah, it's all here."

Fayt blinked uncertainly. "What's here, my lord?"

"Food, of course. You didn't think we could last all week without it, did you?" Albel stepped back and pulled the protesting door open wide enough for Fayt to see inside as well.

Fayt looked uncertainly at the barrels, casks, crates, and jars set out on the floor and upon dilapidated shelves. "Um, what exactly is all of this?"

"Food. Pickled, preserved, dried, salted, and smoked. That way it won't spoil by the end of the week." Albel ducked down walked through the doorway. "We have preserved fruits, pickled herring, flour, dried herbs. Eh, it's not bad. We won't be able to make anything fancy, but I'm not much of a cook anyway. At least we won't starve. Ah!" Albel darted over to the other side of the room.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Fayt looked around worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. Cliff has provided us with an excellent sampling of drinks. Perhaps our meals won't be so plain after all. Come, Fayt, let's have dinner."

Fayt gratefully sat down at the tiny wooden table inside the hovel while Albel decided what to have for dinner. The table was a little dusty and Fayt cleared it off, anxious for something to do while he waited.

Albel finally reappeared with the rest of the dried bread, a container of pickled herring, and a cask of wine. Taking two clay plates out of the cupboard, he portioned out the food and then poured them wine into two clay cups.

Fayt took a tiny sip and made a face. "I don't think this wine is any good."

Albel had drained his cup and was pouring himself another. "Nonsense. This wine is perfectly fine. You just have no concept of quality."

"I suppose I don't," Fayt allowed. "I've never drank anything this strong before."

"It's an acquired taste. Perhaps if you dip some of your bread in it, it won't be as strong."

Fayt poured a little wine onto his plate and took a bite of the bread. He sighed. "I don't know. I'm just not used to such fancy fare. We drink ale at home."

Albel smirked. "You'll get used to it in time. But if you really don't want to drink wine, I'll try to find you something lighter tomorrow. If you're done with dinner, head off to bed. I'll take care of the clean-up. It gets cold out here in the middle of the woods. We will really need to share body heat. I want my bed nice and warm when I get there."

"Okay," Fayt said agreeably. The hovel was divided into two tiny rooms so Fayt merely had to walk through a doorway and he was inside the little bedroom.

The bedroom was very small. There was only room for a little bed. They would really have to huddle together to fit. But Fayt wasn't worried. It was a cold night and he would be glad to be extra close to Albel to share body warmth. Fayt was shivering as he crawled into bed. He tried to stay awake until Albel returned, but he was exhausted by the wild ride and he quickly fell asleep.

Fayt woke barely an hour later to find Albel shaking him. Fayt blinked rapidly, trying to clear the cloud of sleep from his mind. He was alarmed. "My lord, what's wrong? What happened?"

Albel was standing beside the bed, swaying unsteadily. He was disheveled and a strange light was in his eyes. He grinned wickedly and leaned forward, balancing himself against the hilt of his sword popped against the bed. "Want to have some fun, Fayt? Let's go somewhere, just us."

Fayt frowned. "My lord, I don't mean to speak out of turn, but I don't think we should be doing any more training tonight. If we're going without the horses, we won't cover much ground if we're going anywhere. And I have no idea what happened to you, but I don't think you're in any condition to-"

"Silence!" Albel roared, clumsily drawing his sword. "If you won't let me, my sword will get to know your insides intimately."

Fayt yelped and dodged Albel's wide swing. "Please, your majesty. If you want to train, we'll train. I don't want to die!"

Albel grinned savagely. "It's too late for that."

Fayt leapt off the bed, avoiding another strike. "My lord, please be reasonable. You're drunk. You'll only end up hurting yourself."

"Bah. Now you'll find out why they call me Albel the Wicked." Albel raised the sword high overhead.

Fayt gave up trying to reason with him. Before the fatal blow came down, he had scrambled to his feet and was bolting for the bedroom door.

"Come back and face death like a man!" Albel screamed after him. There was a loud crash as Albel stumbled over the furniture.

Fayt didn't stop or look back to see if Albel was still chasing him. He wrenched open the front door and fled until the forest swallowed him. He didn't stop until he was exhausted and hopelessly lost. Both the path and the hovel were out of sight. There on a bed of leave and twigs, Fayt dropped off into a fitful sleep.

Fayt woke again to the sound of pounding hooves. With a start, he scrambled to his feet and anxiously scanned the forest for any sign of the approaching horse. By the time he realized the direction, it was too late. Albel had seen him. Fayt wilted miserably as Albel rode into view, a fierce scowl on his face.

Albel pointed his sword at Fayt, his eyes blazing with fury. "After all I've done for you, you decide to run away? You thought you could get away since there are no guards here, unlike the city. You thought wrong. You will never escape me!"

Fayt shut his eyes and cringed, expecting that at any moment, his life would be over. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Please, be reasonable. I know you're angry and I'm sure you don't feel well after drinking so much. But please don't kill me. I don't want to die, but this time, I will take it like a man instead of running like a coward. Last night was terrifying and I ran. I won't do it again. You're just so scary when you're drunk."

Fayt waited a decent amount of time and realized that no blow was forthcoming. He cautiously opened his eyes.

Albel had sheathed his sword and was scowling at him, hands on his hips. "You lie."

"No, my lord, never! I swear to you! I am a coward and when you came in and woke me with that look in your eyes, like you wanted to just cute me up and eat me…I-I was so scared."

Albel dismounted and walked swiftly up to Fayt, a wild, almost frightened look in his eyes. "What did I do? Tell me everything!" he demanded.

"Um, you asked me if I wanted to have fun. You wanted to go off with me alone, without the horses. I didn't know where you wanted to go, but I refused and you-"

Albel paled and groaned. "Apris have mercy."

"My lord, are you feeling ill?"

Albel waved a hand dismissively. "Drinking too much can do that. But I'm fine. Continue."

"Um, well, I refused to go with you because you obviously weren't in any condition to travel when you were so drunk. You became angry and said your sword would get to know my insides and then you started swinging."

Albel shut his eyes and swayed as if he had just been hit. "Tell me I didn't hurt you. Apris forgive me if I have done any harm to you."

"No, my lord. You were drunk and clumsy and I escaped."

Albel wrapped his arms tightly around Fayt. "Apris be praised. I don't know what I would do if I ever hurt you. How could I forgive myself?"

Fayt sobbed against Albel's shoulder. "Please don't get drunk again. I was so scared. I don't want to die."

Albel sighed heavily and separated himself from Fayt. "I won't. I finished both my portion and the rest of your wine. I then went out into the storage building and tried some of the ales, beer, and mead Cliff had brought to see why you prefer them over wine. I shouldn't have. This mistake will not be repeated. I'm sure you hate me now, but I will not do anything to scare you like that again."

"I don't hate you," Fayt protested. "You can't actually control how you act when you're drunk."

"No, I suppose not. But I dislike being out of control. Come, Fayt, we will return to the hovel. You have had a stressful night and it is doubtful you got much sleep when you were afraid for your life. Go back to bed and sleep. I'll open when of the jars of fruit preserves when you wake up and then I'll try to catch us some fresh fish for lunch. A little fresh food will take away the monotony of pickled herring."

"I'll collect sticks for a fire," Fayt said eagerly.

Albel shook his head and smiled sadly. "Still so loyal after all that's happened. No, Fayt, you go to bed and rest. I will handle the cooking." He sighed. "If only I had brought both horses. It's doubtful you want to ride back with me."

"I'm not afraid," Fayt said quietly.

Albel looked briefly startled and then relieved. "Well then, we can ride back together." He took Fayt's hand and helped him onto the horse's back. "Your loyalty will not be forgotten, Fayt. I will make it up to you someday."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi, guys. I haven't been writing very much and there's no excuse for that since I'm going to be a Creative Writing major in the fall. I should be writing a lot. However, all the classes I have to take before getting to my Creative Writing classes are bumming me out and I went through a long battle with a computer virus. But it's all good now and I can finally post again. yay.

Disclaimer: Fayt and Albel are not mine….but I really wish I had them.

Fayt was feeling nervous and incredibly awkward around Albel. It was too quiet. Albel had barely said a word to him since they had returned to the hovel. The silence was overbearing, but Fayt dared not speak to Albel when he looked so intensely introspective.

At least Albel wasn't completely ignoring him. Albel mixed up some gruel for breakfast and for lunch, he found some wild berries to serve with the last of the pickled herring. Both meals were eaten in silence. Albel silently served Fayt his portion and then turned to his own meal. Albel wouldn't even look at Fayt. He looked down at his plate and ate slowly. When he was done, he gathered up both his plate and Fayt's and took them down to the river to wash them.

Fayt trailed along behind Albel morosely. He hated thinking that Albel was feeling so wretched because of him. He hadn't even been hurt. Albel was probably feeling disappointed that he was such a coward.

Fayt sighed. "My lord, please don't be angry with me."

Albel stopped instantly and swung around to face Fayt, a surprised expression on his face. "Angry with you? Why would I be angry with you?"

"You're ashamed to look at me. It's because I'm a coward, isn't it?"

"Don't be so dense, fool," Albel growled. He looked away off into the distance. "I'm only angry with myself."

"Why? I'm just a servant. You shouldn't be upset. You were drunk and completely uncoordinated. I was probably never in any real danger."

Albel sighed. "Oh, believe me, Fayt. You were in grave danger. True, I probably couldn't have killed you in such a drunken stupor, but Apris help me, I would have tried. They don't call me Albel the Wicked for nothing. Slow agonizing torture. It's not a fate I would wish on you."

Fayt blinked. "So, you remember what you were thinking while drunk?"

"If only I could forget." Albel shook his head. "If I had been any less clumsy, you would still be screaming now. To be so caught up in a drunken rage that I would be willing to do such horrible things to a mild-mannered servant….I shudder just thinking about it."

Fayt cocked his head to one side. "They call you Albel the Wicked. Don't you enjoy killing and torturing people for little reason? I know I'm irredeemably useless. I suppose I wouldn't be surprised that you had-"

"Silence!" Albel roared. "No one, not even my worst enemies should be subjected to the depths of my depravity." He held out his sword and pointed it at the startled Fayt. "Impaling you with this would only be the beginning. Do you honestly not see what a monster I really am?"

"My lord, I'm sure no one would have questioned you killing one of your most incorrigible servants out in the middle of the woods. People talk of your violence all the time. It wouldn't faze anyone."

"You don't understand, Fayt. It's disastrous for a king to lose control over his own mind. I have difficulty enough maintaining control without the effects of alcohol. When I snapped out of my drink-induced homicidal rage, I would have deeply regretted subjecting you to that level of torture without cause. I have no room for regrets."

"I understand now," Fayt murmured.

Albel sneered. "With all this silly talk, I would have thought you wanted death and not understanding. Bah, telling me I could easily get away with killing you. Do you truly wish for death or are you just stupid?"

Fayt sighed. "I just can't reconcile the stories with the reality. I have heard at home that you execute soldiers who lose a battle and you kill servants that displease you. I have tried very hard, perhaps a little too hard, to please you so I won't be killed."

Albel waved a hand dismissively. "My reputation is exaggerated. If I killed anyone who displeased me in the slightest, you would already be dead. Your continued survival is proof of my benevolent nature. Now, it is true that any servant who betrays me will not be shown any mercy. I do not take prisoners, only corpses and any soldier who defects will be treated in the same manner. That said, I prize loyalty and since you have been both loyal and anxious to do well, even if your attempts are disastrous. I don't fault you too much for your shortcomings since you are trying. Also, you are a never ending source of amusement to me. I'd be grieved to lose such a pleasant companion."

Fayt flushed. "You enjoy my company?"

Albel sighed. "I just don't know what to do with you. I suppose I have to be content with the way you are since I can't seem to improve you. I try to train you and strengthen you against weakness and you become stubborn and argumentative. I try to be kind and compassionate when you feel useless and you turn into a happy ball of sentimental mush." He made a face. "I just can't win with you. Tell me, little fool, how on earth do your parents put up with you? You vacillate between feeling like a failure and then confidently arguing with your king. Is being a servant too much stress for you? Perhaps these are just the inane actions of one who has lost his mind." He looked suspiciously at Fayt.

Fayt ducked his head. "I'm sorry that I'm so dense and stupid. I'll try to be better."

Albel snorted contemptuously. "You always say that. But then you go right back to being the simpering coward who tried to tell me what to do. You must really not be cut out for a servant's life."

"Don't send me away," Fayt pleaded. "I know I'm awful, but think of my family."

"Think of your own family," Albel retorted. 'In fact…yes, think of them. If you don't improve, I will send you back home and your family will starve. Think about that next time you decide to spiral into pathetic cowardice and depression."

"Yes, my lord," Fayt said softly.

"And the next time you openly criticize me….well, your family will have your inability to keep your mouth shut to thank for their inability to find food."

Fayt sighed heavily. "I understand. I can't be too meek or too strong."

"Yes, something somewhere in the middle will do nicely. But don't turn into an empty shell. Your innocent eagerness is amusing. I thought it would be annoying, but it's starting to grow on me."

"I'm glad to help, your majesty."

"Heh." Albel smirked. "It was a hopeless cause to try and change you. At least you do your job well without complaint. I can't expect you to be strong and confident like me as a servant and I can't expect you to be seen and not heard. You're just no good at that. Ah well, no one is perfect."

Fayt looked downcast. "Don't give up on me, your majesty. The king deserves perfection."

"No one is perfect, Fayt. You try very hard to be perfect and try to be exactly what I want. But you're not perfect. No even close. In fact, the harder you try, the more imperfect you become."

Fayt frowned. "That sounds rather depressing."

"Life is depressing, Fayt. The sooner you learn, the easier it is to cope with disappointment."

Fayt hesitated. "My lord, has something awful happened to you recently? You just don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine, Fayt. I just need a break from it all and this vacation isn't turning out to be very relaxing."

Fayt thought hard. "You like battles and all that stuff, right? War is relaxing for you."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Starting a war is not relaxing. The battle excites me, but all the paperwork involved is not worth it. You don't just march off to war without consulting your generals and forming strategy. No, that's not what I need."

"We could spar together," Fayt suggested.

Albel rolled his eyes. "Sparring implies that you would be able to fight back. It's not sparring if you just stand there like a lump of meat and I knock you down."

"You could teach me to fight." Fayt looked hopefully around for a suitable large stick. "You like watching me fall off my horse and make a fool of myself. It may not be relaxing, but at least you seem to find it entertaining."

"Heh." Albel snickered and a smirk spread across his face. "You're fight. Just the thought of your pathetic foundering cheers me immensely. Go right ahead, fool. I'll be watching you from right here." Albel settled himself on the grass in the shade of tree. He leaned back against the tree's trunk and squinted out at Fayt. "Find yourself some sort of weapon and I'll see if I can't cure your bumbling ways. It'll be disappointing to lose such comedic moments but it'll be good for you to know how to fight properly."

The life had returned to Albel's eyes. Fayt felt relieved. He was willing to humiliate himself a hundred times over just to keep his majesty happy.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Finals are over for me next week. I finally got all my end of semester essays turned in and I'm free! Yaaaaay! Over the summer I hope to write a whole lot, but I know I'll get lazy as I always do. It's hot here in sunny So Cal. I just want to laze around and stay cool. But I know all of you…or at least one of you will review for me, right? I'm sure you won't all be as lazy as I am.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fayt…cause if I did, I would never let him go. He and Albel would live in my house and their cuteness would be a private show just for me. Cuz I'm creepy like that.

Fayt stood uncertainly, a thick branch held loosely in one hand. After Albel had gruffly told him, "I better see you pick a nice thick piece of wood and not a skinny little twig", Fayt had quickly scoured the nearby area for the largest stick he could find. He had proudly selected a branch he was sure Albel would approve of. He felt ready. He would humiliate himself trying to swing the heavy hunk of wood, but it would all be for Albel. But when he turned around to show his master what he had found, he realized that Albel had fallen asleep.

Fayt didn't know what to do. He felt foolish, still holding on to the stick. He didn't want to wake Albel by practicing while he was asleep. Albel was resting with his arms cross behind his head and his head sunk down onto his chest. It didn't look like a very comfortable position, but Albel looked completely relaxed. Fayt had never seen Albel look so peaceful. The permanent frown that seemed etched onto his face was gone. Fayt gently set the stick aside. Albel deserved to rest and find a few moments of peace and tranquility. Fayt quietly turned back towards the hut.

Albel opened one eye. "Well?" he demanded. "Have you given up already?"

Startled, Fayt whirled around. "My lord!" he squeaked. "I-I thought you were asleep."

Albel rolled his eyes. "I was. It was boring watching you wander around the forest looking for a silly stick. It takes you forever to do anything."

Embarrassed, Fayt looked down at the ground and nudged the stick with his toe.

Albel sighed. "Pick it up. I need to make a man out of you."

Reluctantly, Fayt bent down and retrieved the stick. He settled himself back into a fighting stance, tightly gripping the branch.

"Now, take a swing at the space before you and imagine that there is an enemy right in front of you. For now, let your pitiful little twig be a club in your hands. Peasants have no concept of sword-fighting and we don't want to start with your head exploding." He stroked his chin. "A club might even be too hard for you to handle. Tell me, have you ever seen any combat at all? I've heard reports that villagers in your area have had to club wild animals to death to protect their livestock."

"I haven't actually been a part of any combat," Fayt said modestly. "Our livestock have never been attacked, but I have heard rumors in the village."

"Rumors." Albel sighed heavily. "You've heard rumors about how to fight. Very well, I don't expect you to know how to carry yourself properly, but show me what you know so far. I'll correct your stance and your grip afterwards."

Fayt nodded. He licked his lips and shifted unsteadily on his feet. Clutching the stick tightly in both hands, he raised it above his head and then leisurely swung it in a great arc at shoulder level.

Albel glared up at him from his spot on the ground. "What was that? I know you don't know much about combat, but you should at least try. Any idiot knows that you don't gently wave a club around. You don't want to impress your enemy with interpretive dance. This is combat, fool! Get it through your head." He sighed heavily and shook his head sadly. "Alright, give it another try. I don't expect much. Apris knows I expect even less now."

Fayt squinted at the imaginary spot before him. His fingers curled and uncurled reflexively around the stick. He raised it to shoulder level and swung briskly. The stick slipped out of his hand and landed silently a few paces in front of him.

Albel shut his eyes tightly as if Fayt's failure had physically hurt him. "Fayt, you are so pathetic that I can't even laugh. You're a bloody corpse attempting to convince me that you're alive and able to fight. No, you're dead. You're past hope." Albel ground the heel of his hand into his forehead. "What possessed me to try to train you in combat? You're utterly hopeless."

Fayt sagged and he kicked the stick disconsolately. "I always do the wrong thing," he said sadly. "I only make everything worse. I thought this would make you happy, but I'm only mucking things up again."

"The problem is that you thought," Albel retorted. "You can't think." He paused and his eyes flew open. "Yes, that's it. You have no imagination. Visualizing an enemy is too difficult for your tiny little mind."

Fayt shrugged. "I suppose so, my lord. I have a great deal of shortcomings. We might as well add lack of imagination to the list." He sighed.

Albel was too absorbed in his sudden revelation to really hear the despair in Fayt's voice. "Yes, yes. That's exactly why you're so pathetic. You're fighting against air it makes no sense to you to be bludgeoning air." He refocuses his attention on Fayt. "I need to find you and actual target, something for you to practice hitting."

"Certainly, my lord," Fayt said agreeably. Albel would probably direct him to hit the thickest tree in the forest and expect him to be able to chop it to bits. It was more likely that his arm would fall off with that kind of impact. Fayt shrugged inwardly. He had resigned himself to be prepared for whatever Albel threw his way. Perhaps in light of his early failures, Albel would not expect much from him now and would let him practice against a skinny little sapling.

Albel stretched luxuriously and rose to his feet with a catlike grace. Leisurely, he walked up to Fayt and sized him up. "I think a part of the problem is that you're holding your weapon rather oddly." He walked slowly around Fayt, nudging Fayt into what a fighting stance and changing Fayt's grip on the stick. Finally, he was satisfied. He stood before Fayt, looked him directly in the face and demanded, "Strike me."

Fayt blinked in surprise and nearly staggered backwards. "You, my lord? No, no, no. I can't possibly strike the king."

'I'm ordering you to hit me," Albel growled. He turned a shoulder towards Fayt. "Strike me here. Do it. Prove to me that you aren't pathetic."

"Can't I practice against a tree or something?" Fayt begged.

"No," Albel said sharply.

Fayt shook his head slowly. "I can't do it. What if one of the royal guards happen by and they see me attacking you? They'll throw me in prison for treason."

Albel rolled his eyes. "That's highly unlikely. But even so, it's no excuse. I'll tell them we're only sparring."

Fayt sighed. "My lord, I do not mean to disparage your character, but you would probably let them take me. It would amuse you to see me languish in jail and then have me pardoned moments before my execution."

Albel chuckled. 'No offense taken. It does sound like something I would do. But I won't do that to you, Fayt. If I let my army think that you were actually a threat to me, I would lose every bit of dignity I have. No one would fear a king who could be beaten by a clumsy little servant boy."

"I'm seventeen, almost eighteen," Fayt said, drawing himself up with great dignity. "You know I don't fight well, but the guards could still take one look at me and see me as a threat."

"Seventeen, hmn? High time you learned to defend yourself. You're almost a man and you could still lose a fight against a toddler." He patted his metal arm. "This metal claw will protect me from all of your pitiful blows. You won't hurt me. Now, do it!"

Timidly, Fayt tapped Albel's arm with the stick, flinching as it made contact.

'Weak," Albel growled. "You can do better, much better. Stop worrying about hurting me. You won't."

Warily, Fayt rapped the stick against Albel's arm and listened to the soft metallic clink. "Are you sure that doesn't hurt?"

Albel shrugged. "It's metal, not flesh. I feel very little. But…" His voice dropped dangerously low. "Unless I get some enthusiasm out of you, I'll take over. And you don't have a metal arm to protect you." He stared at Fayt meaningfully.

Fayt let out a frightened squeak and tightened his grip on the stick. "No, no. I can do this. Don't hit me."

"There we go." Albel smirked. 'Threats work wonderfully on you. So, pretend I'm going to attack you and you're just defending yourself."

Fayt nodded. He tightened his grip until his knuckles stood out white against the dark wood. He dug his feet into the dirt and took a powerful whack at Albel's arm, this time greeted by a loud metallic clang.

"Much better. But I know I can still get more out of you. Harder!"

Obediently, Fayt swung again.

"Harder!" Albel demanded.

"I'm trying, my lord," Fayt protested. He gritted his teeth in concentration.

"Not hard enough," Albel retorted. "I want to feel the impact. Again."

Fayt ground his teeth and began again.

"Harder!"

"Do it again."

'What's the matter with you? Aren't you even trying?"

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Fayt growled, bringing the stick down one last time, angry and frustrated. With a loud crack, the stick snapped in half. A small dent was visible in the metal claw.

Fayt gasped and put a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with fright. "Oh no. My lord, I will contribute all my earnings for the next several years to help…" Fayt trailed off uncertainly.

Albel was laughing. "You promised me entertainment and you certainly didn't disappoint me." With an effort, Albel calmed down and caught his breath. He smiled. "I always knew there was something in you. I put up with all your miserable foundering, knowing that there was a warrior inside you somewhere."

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard," Fayt said miserably.

"But you can, when provoked. I would worry about you if you couldn't rise to the occasion. At least now I know that if you're ever cornered, you can defend yourself. That's worth a great deal more to me than my silly claw. If it takes damage to this hunk of metal to break you out of your shell, so be it. This can be fixed. People can't be fixed so easily. I can't look after you constantly and if you're killed, I can't bring you back. I can always forge a new claw." Albel took a deep breath. "It took a lot of work to dig it out of you, but now that you know you're capable of this power, you can keep fighting at this level. I don't want to have to work so hard next time to help you."

"Absolutely, your majesty," Fayt chirped. He looked down at his hands in awe. "I can't believe I dented metal with this little stick."

Albel smirked. "It's a thin sheet of metal. I'm not terribly surprised." He clapped Fayt on the shoulder. "Good work for now. Tomorrow we will start combat training in earnest." He sighed. "I've got to work the horses, keep after your training, and make sure we don't all kill each other within the week." He shook his head sadly. "Maybe at least those damn horses will tolerate you now that you've found your inner strength."

Fayt brightened. "Yes, maybe I can ride with you now."

"Bah, let's not get too optimistic." Albel waved a hand dismissively. "Come along, Fayt. Let's get some supper."

Obediently, Fayt trotted after him, unable to keep the smile off his face.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story…I promise. I'm just excited about this new fic I started called Live by the Sword…it's in a medieval, castle-y world too…go check it out. (-cough- shameless self-promotion –cough-). I know there's just so few of us Star Ocean fans left…and I really like reviews so we all need to kick butt and review like heck, right?

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Albel and Fayt…they'd make an awesome pair ruling the world…at my command, of course.

Albel was slowing coming to grudgingly respect Fayt. It had taken nearly the entire week, but Albel was now confident that if the castle was ever stormed, Fayt wouldn't be killed immediately. In fact, he could probably trust Fayt to strike a decent blow against the invading forces. Fayt was still intensely loyal to him even after all he had put Fayt through. Fayt was a dutiful citizen, devoted to his country and his king. He tolerated suffering, even seeming to take pleasure out of the torment Albel inflicted on him to make him a better servant. It was a misplaced, disproportionate loyalty, but it would be useful. If any actual battle was to occur, Albel had no doubt that Fayt would transform into a fierce warrior to protect the kingdom.

Albel sighed wearily. It had been an exhausting week, but well worth it. Now all he wanted was to go back to the castle and relax for a bit before mountains of paperwork were thrust at him. He glanced over at Fayt, who was confidently riding astride Crimson. Not bad. After three days, Fayt was no longer being thrown off. Both horses had learned to tolerate Fayt's presence, although they would take advantage of any lapses in concentration and try to buck him off. As long as Fayt remained firm and focused his attention completely on his mount, he was actually to run through battle strategies with Albel. Together, they raced the horses through the forest, making tight turns to avoid trees and jumping over logs and short brush.

Fayt smiled, noticing Albel's gaze. "It's been a good week, my lord. We have accomplished a great deal."

"Indeed," Albel murmured. "You have exceeded my expectations."

"Really?" Fayt's face lit up with surprised delight.

"Of course, my expectations were rather low to begin with," Albel continued.

Fayt frowned. "That's mean."

Albel snorted in disdain. "You'll get used to it. You need to grow some thick skin to match your thick head."

Fayt sighed. "I'm not dumb, my lord. I may mess up sometimes, but I'm not an idiot."

"Never said you were," Albel said loftily. He pointed a finger at Fayt. "What you really are is stubborn. Infuriatingly, irredeemably stubborn."

Fayt shrugged. "I suppose so." He brightened suddenly. "But being stubborn can be a good thing sometimes. It means I never give up." He smiled contentedly.

Albel sighed heavily. "You and your eternal optimism," he muttered disgustedly. An evil smirk spread across his face as he was hit with a sudden idea to put a dent in Fayt's infuriating cheerfulness. He tugged sharply on the reins, bringing Scourge to a halt. The horse let out an outraged bellow, but reluctantly slowed to a stop.

Hearing Scourge's outraged cry, Fayt wheeled Crimson around. "Are we stopping already, my lord?"

Albel grinned wickedly. "I just remembered that I need to check my traps."

"Traps?" Fayt blinked in surprise. "You, uh, go out hunting?"

Albel snickered. "Oh no, not usually. I have others hunt for me. I just think I ought to check and see how they're doing."

Fayt's brow creased in confusion. Albel seemed unusually enthusiastic about checking how the hunters were doing. Usually he loathed having to go out and ensure his subordinates weren't making a mess of things. But here he was actually volunteering to do work he hated.

Fayt tipped his head to one side. "I thought you wanted to get back to the castle today?"

Albel waved him off. "Oh we will," he said airily. "It's just a quick detour. This way." He pointed to a small, barely visible trail through the forest.

"Okay," Fayt said doubtfully. He nudged Crimson with a foot and started the horse down the path that Albel pointed out.

They had travelled for only a few minutes when Albel called for another halt. He dismounted fluidly and stepped to the side of the trail. He knelt down and studied the brush. "Ah yes. Come and take a look, Fayt."

Perplexed, Fayt swung off his horse and walked to Albel's side. There in the steel jaws of a trap was a tiny white rabbit, caught by one foot.

"It's just a baby," Fayt said softly.

"Fetch me my saddle bag," Albel ordered. "We'll take it back to the castle and use it in a stew."

"You're going to eat a baby rabbit?" Fayt protested. He couldn't stand the thought of eating the tiny creature. It was so small and innocent and didn't deserve to die so young.

Albel seemed to consider it. "You're right, Fayt. A little thing like that wouldn't be worth a mouthful. You can take care of it for me and fatten it up. You can even have the first bite."

"No!" Fayt shook his head vehemently. He shuddered. "You want me to care for it only to kill it? I couldn't stand to eat something I cared for."

Albel looked amused. "You're a farmer. Shouldn't you be used to this sort of thing?"

"We eat vegetables. We raise our sheep for wool," Fayt said indignantly. His voice faltered. "Well, we tried to keep them only for wool. We just couldn't afford to keep all our sheep last year so we had to kill some of them off for meals." He sighed. "We used to only eat the old ones who were no longer much use. Poor lambs."

Albel rolled his eyes. "I'll make you a deal, fool. If you can keep that mangy little ball of fluff alive for a whole month, I'll let you release it back into the wild. But if it dies anytime before then, we'll cook and eat it."

Fayt smiled gratefully. "Thank you, my lord. I promise to take good care of it."

Albel rolled his eyes. "I better not see that thing roaming around the castle."

"You won't," Fayt hastened to assure him. "I'll keep it in a cage outside."

"And don't let it escape into the vegetable garden either. If I find it loose, I'll kill it and roast it on the spot."

"Of course," Fayt said quickly. "I'll watch over it carefully."

Albel snorted. "Go ahead and stuff it in the saddle bag to take home. And try not to let it bite your fingers off."

"Yes, your majesty," Fayt said cheerfully. He was gentle in extracting the rabbit from the trap. It struggled only briefly before Fayt thrust it in the bag and tied it onto the horse. He smiled. "Are we ready to go back, your majesty?"

Albel surveyed the forest nearby. "Yes, it looks like all we caught was one measly little rabbit. That's a pity. Well, we better get back to the castle." He made a face. "I'm sure there are all sorts of administrative duties waiting for me. And beside, I have to meet with my generals as soon as I get back. We better not waste any more time." He kicked Scourge in the side and started galloping back towards home.

After they reached the castle, Fayt would see very little of Albel for the next few days, but he didn't mind. He had spent a week alone with the temperamental king and Albel was probably anxious to get away from him. He would probably enjoy meeting with his generals and discussing war strategies. It was just the part of being king that Albel would like.

Fayt patted the small bundle tied to his saddle. He hoped the jarring gallop wouldn't hurt the little rabbit too badly. He was looking forward to caring for it. He was determined to keep the rabbit alive. Of course, the little rabbit might always be caught by hunters later, but at least he would feel like he had made a difference in one tiny little life.

"Get your head out of the clouds!" Albel shouted back to him.

Fayt came back to his senses just in time and tightened his grip on the reins. Crimson let out an unhappy snort. Fayt grinned widely. Not this time. He was feeling in a good mood and he was not about to let the bloodthirsty horse spoil it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I will be on vacation next week and since I'll be busy most of the day with my family, I probably will not update next week. But I'm sure when I get back from vacation I'll have nice reviews waiting for me, right? XD I know I'm leaving it at a rotten suspenseful place, but that means you'll be eager to have me back. XD

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Albel and Fayt…but unfortunately someone else got to them first. –pouts-

Albel and Fayt parted ways immediately after they arrived back at the castle. Albel headed inside to work on his backlog of paperwork and meet with his generals to be briefed on what had happened while he was gone. Fayt remained outside, searching for a spot to leave his new pet rabbit. By nightfall, Fayt still hadn't seen Albel and he crawled into bed alone. If Albel slept in his room that night, he had gone to bed after Fayt was asleep and he had gotten up and left before Fayt woke the next morning.

Fayt tried not to be too disappointed. After all, Albel was a busy man and he couldn't devote time to Fayt everyday. Fayt had work to do as well. After a week with no one looking after it, the room had become dirty. Fayt dusted the entire room and swept cobwebs out of the corners with a broom. He scoured the bathroom floor and rinsed out the bathtub. However, Fayt was an efficient cleaner and everything was done by late afternoon and he was soon bored with nothing more to do. He abandoned the lonely room and headed down to the kitchen where he would likely find other servants to talk to.

Sophia was sitting on a crate inside the kitchen, chatting with Maria. "Hey, look," she greeted him. "You've finally escaped your imprisonment. We thought you'd died. We haven't seen you in days. Albel must be really mean if he never lets you out of that room."

"Actually, I was out in the woods training with him the past week."

"Ooh," Sophia squealed. "I'm jealous. I wish he'd take me off for a romantic evening in the woods." She sighed dreamily.

"We were training," Fayt insisted. "I'd hardly think you'd find that romantic."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "You've become something of a royal pet, haven't you? I bet he pampers you and takes you with him everywhere. Save some of that for us girls, okay? He hasn't had sex with a single one of us since you showed up. He's not sleeping with you, is he?" She scowled at him.

"Maria," Fayt growled. "I already told you we were just training. I'm not pampered and loved by any means. He's harder on me than anyone else. So you can stop looking at me like that. I'm not having sex with him." He shuddered.

Maria shrugged. "It would explain why he always sleeps alone. He used to be insatiable for sex."

"Maybe he's tied of it?" Fayt suggested.

Maria shook her head. "He's just tired of all the ugly girls he usually finds." She flipped her hair back. "He'll change his mind once he sees me."

"Not if he sees me first," Sophia challenged.

Maria's eyes narrowed. "You're one of the ugly girls I was talking about," she said scornfully.

Sophia's cheeks puffed up with indignation. "Take that back, you slimy toad!"

Fayt rolled his eyes. Girls. He was tired of all the fighting. He left the two still bickering and got himself a bowl of vegetables with thin broth for dinner. They didn't even notice when he went outside to watch the sunset and feed part of his meal to his rabbit.

Fayt returned by nightfall and slipped into bed. He fell asleep quickly but woke a few minutes later when the door banged open.

"Draw me a bath," Albel intoned. He looked worn and haggard.

Fayt jumped out of bed immediately and began the necessary preparations. Albel sat on the edge of the bed and sighed to himself.

"Your bath is ready, my lord," Fayt murmured. "Has it been a stressful day?"

"Every day is stressful," Albel grumbled. He rose and headed into the bathroom. "Bo back to bed, Fayt. I'll join you when I'm done."

Fayt nodded. He closed the bathroom door after the king and slid back into bed. Hopefully Albel would soon be caught up on his work. He hated seeing Albel so worn out.

The next morning, Fayt woke early. Albel was still sleeping, stirring uneasily. Fayt braced himself for another nightmare, but Albel remained only vaguely unsettled.

Fayt sighed and rolled out of bed. He changed into his day clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. Perfect. He was ready to face the day.

"Where are you going?" Albel murmured tiredly.

"To go get breakfast," Fayt said cheerfully. "What would you like this morning?"

Albel sighed. "I'm not hungry."

Fayt frowned. "Are you ill? I can get you some medicine."

Albel rubbed his temples wearily. "I am not in the mood to argue. I just want to get it all finished." He slid out of bed and threw on a cloak. "I will be in my work room, working through my paperwork." He left without another word.

Fayt blinked and shrugged. If Albel wanted to get it all done as quickly as possible, he was not going to stop him. He just didn't want Albel to work himself to death. Everyone needed to eat to keep their strength up.

Fayt ate his breakfast and lunch in the room. He had decided that he really ought to be writing to his family to let them know how he was doing. He had spared them barely a passing thought since he had gone into the royal city to buy them souvenirs and he was determined to compose a lengthy letter to make up for his neglect.

Albel returned to his room shortly before dinner, looking even worse than the day before. He was dreadfully pale and seemed barely able to summon the energy to walk in. Fayt rose from the bed in concern. "My lord, I'll fetch a doctor. You don't look-"

"A bath," Albel rasped.

"If that will make you feel better," Fayt said quietly.

Fayt drew the water for the bath and headed down to the kitchen to bring Albel a nourishing bowl of stew to get his strength back. He returned with the bowl quickly, a frightened look on his face. 'My lord, the cook says you haven't eaten a thing all day," Fayt exclaimed. "Really, you must eat something. It will make you feel better."

Albel sighed heavily, as if eating was a terrible burden. He took a few bites of stew and then pushed it away. "I'm too tired, Fayt. Have the rest. I'm going to bed."

Fayt wilted. "Really, my lord, I think you should-"

"Not now," Albel said dismissively. He trudged wearily over to bed and collapsed in it.

Sadly, Fayt climbed into bed beside him. If Albel refused to eat, he couldn't force him. There was nothing he could do except worry for Albel's health.

Fayt woke the next morning to find Albel awake but still in bed, gazing absently up at the ceiling. He looked slightly better after a night's sleep, but he still looked ghastly. Determination welled up in him. "My lord, I'm bringing you breakfast," Fayt said firmly. "You may pick what you want to eat, but I am bringing you something."

Albel turned his head to gaze wearily at him. "Is that so? This is what I hate about being king. I have to stay healthy and alive for the good of the kingdom. I want to be left in peace."

"So you can die of starvation?"

Albel's expression was deadly calm. "Yes. I wish to die and be left in peace."

Fayt recoiled in shock. "What? Why would you want that? Don't you have anything worth living for?"

Albel closed his eyes and lay back against the soft pillow. "No, Fayt. There is nothing for me here."

Fayt took a shaky breath. He couldn't let him do it. He couldn't let him give up like this. Albel had so much to live for. Surely someone could talk some sense into him. If Fayt couldn't convince him to live, maybe Dion could. He was the wisest person Fayt knew.

Fayt raced down the hallway. He had to find Dion before it was too late.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey all. I'm back from my vacation and I'm clearing up the nice cliffhanger from the last chapter with another nail biting cliffhanger. Dun dun dun. XD I'm sure you're all very frustrated, but reviews make me work faster, okay?

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Ocean, Dion would live. Poor Dion…sacrificed for just the right amount of emotional sadness to keep the plot going. Bah, I say. Dion needs to live and be awesome like that. This chapter is also brought to you by the real-life Saro that I work with over at Stater Bros. off of Hidden Valley. If any of you live there, look us up and let Saro know that I stole his name and made him famous. XD

"Dion! Dion!" Fayt shouted. He rushed down the stairs, nearly colliding with Cliff.

"Whoa, take it easy, kid," the blonde chuckled. He gently steered Fayt out of a collision course. "What's the hurry?"

"I have to see Dion," Fayt insisted. "Albel's really sick."

Cliff jerked a thumb in the direction of a tiny room at the base of the stairs. "He's' probably in his laboratory, tinkering around with potions and stuff."

Fayt thanked Cliff heartily and rushed over to the little room. "Dion!"

Dion looked up from his experiments, a flask of blue liquid in one hand about to be poured into a pot of boiling water. He set the flask down on his cluttered countertop. "Ah, Fayt. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"You have to help me," Fayt pleaded. "Albel's in trouble. He's terribly depressed and he won't-"

Dion held up a hand to stop Fayt's breathless speech. "This happens every year, Fayt. On the anniversary of his father's death, he's prone to nightmares and fits of deep depression. I know he seems tough, but his father's death left a huge impact on him. It's distressing to see him so unhappy, but it's nothing to worry about."

Fayt shook his head vehemently. "That's not it. He had his yearly nightmare weeks ago. This is deep, deep depression for no reason at all. He's given up on living."

Dion's expression tightened. "That bad?" He pushed his experiment to the side. "I'll come with you and see what I can do."

"Yes please. Hurry!"

Fayt dashed back upstairs, followed closely by Dion. Albel was still lying in bed in the same position Fayt had left him. He hadn't moved, but his eyes were partly shut.

"Ah," Albel murmured, not bothering to open his eyes any further. "You've brought someone to be with me in my final moments so I won't be alone. How thoughtful of you, Fayt."

Dion nodded slowly. "I see. This is indeed serious, but I know what's ailing him. Come with me, Fayt. We must prepare the antidote." With a curt nod to Albel, he swept out of the room.

Fayt scurried after him. "Antidote?" Fayt squeaked in alarm. "The king is poisoned?"

"It's an unusual sort of poison. It comes from the saro root."

"Saro root?" Fayt questioned. "I've never heard of it."

Dion hunted through the vials in his laboratory and came up with a bottle of green powder. He unscrewed the lid. "Smell this, Fayt."

Fayt inhaled cautiously, aware of a sickly sweet scent. "It smells like death," he said softly.

"Exactly." Dion replaced the lid. "This poison is particularly deadly because in addition to physical effects, it causes a great deal of mental anguish. I'm told that there are muscle aches, nausea, and exhaustion associated with saro root, but the greatest effect is psychological. After the body ingests this substance that smells like death and supposedly tastes like death, the victim becomes convinced that death is near. The victim becomes completely uninterested in any effort to stay alive and welcome death. Albel is stronger than most people and he has resisted the urge to kill himself so far."

Fayt swallowed hard. "He barely ate yesterday. I think he wants to starve to death."

Dion nodded. "We're lucky he's chosen a slow death. I'd expect him normally to hang himself or run himself through with his sword and end it quickly. However, this poison seems to have altered his normally violent personality and left him with little willpower to do anything besides languish." He rummaged through the cabinets. "But I expect he's been languishing and prolonging his death in order to spend what he believes are his last days with his favorite person."

"Who would that be?" Fayt asked innocently.

"You, of course." Dion thrust a bundle of herbs into Fayt's arms. "Hold these, please."

"?" Fayt protested. He felt color bloom in his cheeks.

"Of course I mean you. There's nobody else about." Dion spread his arms expansively. "Just hold those for a second. I'll need them later."

"But do you really mean…the king actually…" Fayt trailed off uncertainly.

Dion chuckled. "Don't tell me you don't know. The whole castle knows how much you mean to him and you're completely oblivious to it all." He set a large bowl on the counter and stopped to fix Fayt with a reassuring smile. "You've been a valuable friend to him. He keeps us all at arm's length but you're the only one he really trusts. And I see his confidence in you was not wasted. You know him well enough that you could see the change in him and get help before it was too late."

Fayt's whole face turned a delicate shade of pink. He ducked his head, embarrassed by the praise. "I don't think I'm that useful," he murmured. "I just get in his way."

Dion smiled gently. "You'll be plenty useful. Help me prepare the antidote." He held out his hands. "I'll need those herbs now."

Fayt quickly handed them over. He was admittedly curious as to what use they would be. He watched as Dion crushed garlic and rosemary into the bowl. "It smells good," he ventured.

Dion pulled out a tiny flask of orange juice and honey and poured in a few drops to the mixture. "I'm sure it does. These ingredients are all proven to improve mood, which is what Albel desperately needs. However, this is the main ingredient." He pulled a tiny wooden box off the top shelf and flipped it open. He pulled out a tiny vial and frowned. It was almost empty. He sighed. "I hope those soldiers haven't been into my stash again," Dion muttered. He shook the vial and peered at it intently. "There should be enough for one dose." He uncorked the vial and waved it under Fayt's nose.

Fayt sniffed and smiled. It had a vibrant, citrusy scent like the smell of growing plants. It was energizing.

Dion smiled and pulled the vial away. "This can also be deadly if used improperly. Chiro root makes a person feel like they can do anything. But luckily it wears off within 24 hours. You'll have to look after Albel for the day to make sure he doesn't do anything rash like start a war we can't win." He shook a small amount of powder into the bowl and mixed it all up into a thick blue paste.

"Is that it?" Fayt asked doubtfully. "That's the antidote?"

"It should be enough. I don't know when he was poisoned or how much he was given, but this should take care of most of the effect. There may be some residual depression for a few days as the poison works itself out of his body, but after he takes this, he should be out of death's grasp." Dion stared at Fayt intently. "He hasn't been with any strange women, has he?"

Fayt shook his head. "He was doing paperwork and meeting with his advisors all day when we returned and he's been sleeping alone with me. He had to have been poisoned sometime during the first day though because he's been depressed all day yesterday." Fayt sighed wistfully. "I should have known immediately. I thought he was only worn out and exhausted by the work."

"It's not your fault," Dion said sternly. "No harm has come to the king. You have acted swiftly. We just need to get him to eat this and he'll be cured. Albel's fond of beef stew. We'll put it in a bowl of stew so that he gets some nourishment."

"But Albel's not eating," Fayt protested.

Dion's eyes twinkled with mischief. "The king may be clever, but I think I can outsmart him. Follow my lead."

Fayt followed Dion up the stairs, tightly clutching the bowl of stew in his hand. Albel was still lying in bed, listlessly gazing off into the distance.

"If you wish to die, we will honor your wishes," Dion said grandly. "This is no ordinary stew, my lord. I have added a special ingredient to it that will ease your torment."

Albel smiled faintly. "My little fool was good to fetch you. You're the master of all the science around here. I knew you could come up with a fatal dose of something." He reached for the bowl with shaky hands. "I long to die but have not the strength to do it. This shall remedy my weakness." He took a large spoonful and chewed slowly.

Fayt met Dion's gaze. Dion nodded slowly. The plan was working perfectly.

Albel pushed the bowl away with a contented sigh. "Very good. I feel it working already. You may go, Dion. Your faithful service to the kingdom has been noted."

Dion bowed low. He cast Fayt a meaningful glance and stepped out of the room.

Albel patted the bed next to him. "Stay with me, Fayt. I want you with me to the very end."

"Of course, my lord," Fayt said softly. He curled up in bed next to Albel and listened to his breathing, reassuring himself that the king was not dead but only asleep. Albel needed rest to recover his strength. He only wished the recovery would happen quickly. He didn't know how much longer he could wait anxiously hoping that Albel would survive.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is the fun chapter for me….I get to make Albel crazy and out of character and it all makes sense. Hehe, I love plot devices.

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Albel and Fayt…but I can't.

Although Fayt was determined to wait by Albel's side until he recovered, the anxious hours of waiting wore him out far more than he could have anticipated. Before long, he had dropped off to sleep in Albel's warm, cozy bed.

Fayt awoke some time later with a start. He recalled why he had been lying in bed in the first place and was horrified that he had dozed off at such a critical time. Luckily, he could feel Albel stirring in bed beside him and he let out a sigh of relief. Albel had not died while he was sleeping on the job.

"Fayt?" Albel asked groggily.

"I'm here," Fayt said softly. He sat up and gazed down at Albel hopefully. Albel seemed to just be waking up and with any luck he would wake up completely cured from his suicidal thoughts.

Albel sat up slowly. "You saved my life, didn't you?" he asked softly, a trace of amazement in his voice.

Fayt smiled to himself. "Yes, I suppose I did."

Fayt was momentarily caught off guard as Albel flung his arms around him. "Brilliant!" Albel proclaimed. "Another assassination attempt has been foiled by my staff. The enemy stands no chance when mere servant boys can outsmart them." He jumped out of bed. "I need to write some sort of public address to let the kingdom know what wonderful work you've done."

Fayt slid out of bed cautiously. Dion had said that the effects of the chiro root would only last for a day. In the meantime, it looked like Albel would be energetic and enthusiastic about everything. It was extremely odd to see the usually moody king looking so happy.

Albel seized Fayt's hand and pulled him into another embrace. "You were amazing. I can't believe you managed to do something so daring, but I always said you'd be good in a crisis. We need to have crises more often so you can be of some use."

Fayt had to smile. The king was trying so hard to be nice, but he was out of practice and his compliments had his typical backhanded sting. Fayt didn't mind. It only reassured him that Albel would soon be his old self.

Fayt tried to squirm out of Albel's friendly hug. "I'm very glad to see that you're feeling better, my lord. Perhaps I can get you-"

"Nonsense," Albel said firmly. He pushed Fayt back onto the bed. "After all you've done, you will not get me anything." He brightened. "You stay right there. I'll bring you lunch for a change."

"I-I'm not hungry," Fayt said quickly. The thought of Albel fetching him lunch filled him with shame. The king should never fetch lunch for a lowly servant.

Albel smiled cheerfully. "I'm not hungry either. Eating is overrated. When you become as strong as I am, you feel like you could conquer the world without ever stopping for a bite to eat."

"Ah," Fayt said quietly. This was exactly the sort of behavior Dion had warned him about. Albel was extremely energetic at the moment, but he had barely eaten the day before. He was still weak and in no condition to go conquering anything, especially without ever stopping to eat. Fayt had to nip that delusion in the bud before Albel fainted from exhaustion in the midst of battle.

Fayt bit his lip. "Err, if I say I'm hungry now, would you eat something too?" He looked hopefully at Albel.

Albel smiled broadly. "Very well. You deserve a special luncheon in honor of your achievement. I won't refuse to eat in your honor."

Fayt shut his eyes briefly and heaved a sigh of relief. "I don't really need a big ceremony or anything. Just a small, quiet lunch will suffice."

Albel looked puzzled for a moment. "You don't want a big ceremony?" He scratched at the back of his head with his claw.

"No," Fayt said firmly. "Just a nice quiet lunch, your majesty. Your gratitude is all the thanks I need. I don't need to invite lots of people to a big lunch. You and I can just eat together."

Albel nodded slowly. "I think I understand."

Fayt smiled gratefully. "Good. Now, you needn't get me anything. I'll be happy to-"

Albel's face split into a wide grin. "It all makes sense now, Fayt. You should have told me sooner. Of course we can have a private lunch together. Although, I think a dinner arrangement is usually the norm."

"You're not skipping lunch," Fayt said fiercely. "We're going to eat lunch together and we're not waiting until dinner to eat."

Albel shrugged. "If you're that eager to spend time with me, lunch should be fine." He patted Fayt's shoulder. "We can have dinner together some other time."

Fayt was mystified. "Um, don't we usually eat dinner together?"

"But this time it will be special," Albel insisted. "We can have wine-"

Fayt shook his head vehemently. "No, no wine. Remember what happened last time?"

Albel nodded slowly. "You refused me last time. But if you drink as well, we can both be happy and drunk together." He grinned. "You're a pleasant change from all those desperate, whiny women. I think I could make you my mistress."

"Uh, w-w-what?" Fayt spluttered. "Mistress? Y-you're making me your m-mistress?"

Albel shrugged. "Why not? I've tolerated living with you so far. Out of all the women in the castle, I can't stand seeing them but once. So, if I am to have a mistress, it will have to be you."

"But-but I can't be your mistress," Fayt protested. "Mistresses are girls."

Albel snorted dismissively. "A silly rule. I just need a mistress to parade around so I can show Nel that I've found someone else I'm capable of marrying. Then we can get a divorce." He rubbed his hands together in glee. "The stupid laws say I can only divorce Nel if I find someone else to marry."

"M-m-marriage?" Fayt spluttered. "You want to marry…me?" It came out as a surprised squeak. "N-no, my lord. You can't marry a servant like me."

"We're living together already," Albel said confidently. "We already share a bed. How much harder is it to do so while married? Besides, since you're a servant you'll at least be an obedient wife, not like my meddlesome wife." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "We've only had sex like once or twice and we hated every minute of it. Never have sex with an Aquarian, Fayt. Never."

"Uh…I won't." Fayt said nervously.

"Good, because as my mistress, you're forbidden to go anywhere near Aquarians." Albel smiled. "Now, why don't you go get us some lunch while I'm drawing up the divorce papers." He shooed Fayt out of the room.

Fayt heaved a heavy sigh. Lunch could wait. He needed to have a nice long talk with Dion.

Fayt poked his head into Dion's workroom. "Dion?" he asked. "What exactly does chiro root do?"

Dion looked surprised to see him. He pushed his glasses up his nose and peered at Fayt uncertainly. "I thought I already told you?" Dion murmured questioningly. "Didn't I tell you that Albel would be full of energy and believe he could do anything?"

"You didn't tell me that would make him want me as his mistress," Fayt growled. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Oh dear," Dion murmured. "And I doubt he'll take no for an answer because he is so utterly certain and enthusiastic about all his decisions."

Fayt sighed. "Get me out of this. I don't want to marry the king. I mean…I know most girls would kill for that, but I'm not a girl!"

"Ah." Dion stroked his chin thoughtfully. "He's invoking the divorce clause. He hates being married to Nel and he's doing all he can to annoy her, but at the moment he is stuck with her. If he could claim to marry you, they could divorce, but that must not be allowed to happen."

"Of course not," Fayt said indignantly. "He's not going to want to be married to another man tomorrow morning."

Dion shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps he will tell himself that anyone is better than Nel." He smiled. "After all, he does like you a great deal."

Fayt shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'm just a servant and I have no interest in being queen. Besides, if Albel and Nel do get divorced and the kingdom splits up, she's going to hate him so much that she'll declare war against Airyglph almost immediately."

"That will very likely happen," Dion agreed. He slumped against his workbench. "This is a delicate situation, Fayt. I'm glad you aren't out to take advantage of the situation. Apris knows so many of those girls would love to be queen. But the kingdom has to stay united."

Dion sighed unhappily. "I've probably given him too strong of a dose. I figured that I would err on the side of an overdose instead of giving him too little and having him kill himself. But it seems that Albel has found out a way of flying in the face of reason. It seems to please him. By all means, Fayt, try to keep him happy and go along with his wishes, but don't let the divorce go through. Distract him with other projects and use it for the good of the kingdom. There's quite a lot of work to do that the king doesn't enjoy doing. But while he's so energetic, you may be able to talk him into some things."

Fayt heaved a sigh. "I'll try."

"Good boy." Dion forced a thin smile as he patted Fayt's shoulder. "It's just for the day. Stall as long as you can. If you need help, I can always arrange for servants to stop by with requests and projects for him to do. But he'll probably listen to you since he likes you so much."

Fayt made a face. "He likes me too much."

But Fayt bravely soldiered back up the stairs with two plates heaped with lamb and cranberry sauce. Somehow he was going to make it through the day without getting married. He didn't care what it took.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I've really enjoyed the last chapter where I got to write Albel so utterly cheerful. He needs a little bit of happiness in his life now and then. And I bet that one day balances out his lifetime of moodiness. He's hella happy. XD But Albel returns to his murderous old self in this one and I'm glad he's back. I love writing him. And haha…another cliffhanger. I'm the greatest. XD

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Albel…or even Fayt. I'd also like to own my own fantasy kingdom…but the people would probably revolt after I made fangirling a national sport. XD

It had been an exhausting day for Fayt. For someone who had only yesterday been at death's door, Albel sure got around a lot. Keeping up with him was almost impossible. Luckily, Fayt had Dion's help. Dion volunteered to personally deliver the divorce paperwork to Nel. Of course, as soon as he was out of Albel's sight he had all the papers burned. But Albel didn't need to know that.

Fayt spent the rest of the day keeping Albel occupied with various royal duties so he would forget about the divorce. All Fayt had to do was innocently mention that he had never seen the royal gardens or that he had always wondered what an armory looked like and Albel instantly decided to give Fayt a tour of the place. Dion was right. As long as Albel thought it was all his idea, their plan worked perfectly. It was a good thing that all of Albel's brain power had apparently been converted into sheer energy. Normally, Albel would never be fooled by such an obvious distraction, but he was utterly absorbed in spending time making Fayt happy.

Dion remained with Queen Nel for the day, making sure she and Albel didn't accidentally cross paths. All their painstaking plans would go to waste if Albel announced his divorce scheme to Nel. But luckily, they made it through the day without the worst-case scenario coming to pass.

After dinner, Fayt announced he was tired and he sank into bed immediately, feigning sleep. Of course he was tired but he was far too nervous to sleep. He remained awake for a long time lying completely still but intensely aware of everything. He hoped Albel wouldn't try to make him his mistress in the literal sense. He could tolerate Albel's increased friendliness and affectionate smile during the day, but if it turned into something more he was already prepared to run and hide into Dion's workroom. But thankfully, it didn't come to that. Albel merely draped an arm over Fayt and fell fast asleep.

Fayt woke late the next morning, noticing the lack of Albel's body heat almost immediately. He cautiously opened one eye and briefly cast a sideways glance over at Albel's side of the bed. No, Albel was definitely up already. Fayt groaned. He probably ought to get up just in case Albel was still acting up. He hoped not. He was not looking forward to chasing after him again.

And then he heard Albel's voice and all was well. "All of you better stop loafing around and get some work done. I don't care what you think I said yesterday. You're not getting the day off!"

Fayt unsuccessfully fought the wide grin that spread across his face. Albel was back. He scurried out of bed, still smiling brightly. "Good morning, your highness," he said cheerfully.

Albel was standing in front of the window, scowling at a group of servants clustered in the courtyard below. After another snarl from Albel, they reluctantly dispersed. He slammed the window shut, still muttering about how he was surrounded by idiots under his breath.

"Ah, you're finally up," he murmured. He spared Fayt only a cursory glance. "I was beginning to think you were taking the day off too." He snorted "Bah, those blithering idiots seem to think all the servants have today off. Bah! Why would I ever do that? If I don't need them to work, I can always send them back to their poor, pitiful little shacks."

Fayt nodded. "If everyone had today off, nothing would get done."

"Exactly!" Albel threw up his hands in frustration and paced angrily around the bedroom. "At least you have a speck of sense, unlike those fools," he growled. "I'd never let them all have the day off. They're lying like the lazy little scum they are. And it's not even a convincing lie. Bah! Not half a brain among the lot of them."

Fayt hesitated and licked his lips nervously. 'Um, my lord, you…uh, actually you did tell them they could take today off."

"What?" Albel roared, his eyes flashing with rage. He rounded on Fayt. "Are you in league with those lazy scoundrels? Explain yourself, fool!"

Fayt shook his head vehemently. "No, my lord, never!" He looked down. "You had been poisoned and the antidote apparently makes you insanely happy. You weren't yourself yesterday, to say the least." He cleared his throat embarrassedly. "Dion and I tried to keep the damage to a minimum, but you told Sophia that the servants needed a day off and she must have told everyone else although I told her that you didn't mean it." He sighed unhappily.

"Ungrateful wench," Albel muttered. He scowled. "Are there any other messes left for me to clean up, hmn? Did I grant any of those silly requests for lower taxes or empty the royal coffers on charity for those who are too lazy to work?"

Fayt shook his head. "No, my lord. I kept you occupied for most of the day."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Fayt grinned. "Rest assured, my lord. No major catastrophe has occurred. The kingdom is still secure." The smile faded slightly. "Although I'm glad you don't remember all the things you did. You would be mortified."

Albel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure I would be." He frowned and looked wistfully at the far wall. "Although, I'm sure everyone liked me better under the influence of that stuff. Apparently I make a far kinder ruler when I'm out of my mind and everyone wants the king to be pathetically weak and gentle."

"Nonsense, my lord," Fayt declared emphatically. "I'm glad you're back to your old self. Dion says that you'll suffer bouts of depression for awhile, but I'd rather have you a little depressed than overly happy. It was rather scary. If Dion ever treats you again, he needs to really lower the dose."

Albel's lips twitched in a faint smile. So, he was even scarier when he was nice? Intriguing. "Heh. Was I really that unmanageable?"

Fayt nodded vigorously. "Absolutely. You had so much energy. You walked through the entire castle and completed almost all of your weekly duties in one day. You even did some of the servants' duties. You brushed down all the horses in the stable and took several of them on a long gallop. Well, except for Crimson and Scourge. They were actually afraid of you and that enormous smile you had on your face. They probably didn't recognize you."

Albel snickered. "I certainly had a busy day. No wonder you slept for so long." He sighed sadly. "The last few days feel like a hazy dream to me. I only remember vague details." He nodded slowly and leaned casually against the wall. "Entertain me with tales of my exploits. They sound amusing. How did Lady Nel react?" His eyes glittered with anticipation. "Did I frighten her as well?"

Fayt frowned. "Um, we kept you away from her all day."

Albel looked puzzled. His brow creased in confusion. "Why would you do that? I would think that seeing her hideous face would snap me out of that disgusting happiness. How could I ever be in a good mood around that shrew?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Fayt looked pained. "But you might have said something awful to her."

Albel sighed and shook his head sadly. "You're so naïve, Fayt. It's no secret that we hate each other. I try and say at least one nasty thing to her every time I see her." He smirked. "You needn't have worried about restraining me. It's perfectly normal for me to be insulting her."

Fayt shook his head. "No, you would have told her about me and it-" Fayt's eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

Albel's eyes narrowed. "What would I have told her?"

Fayt paled and let out a frightened squeak. "I-I can't tell you." He looked around frantically as if searching for the answer in the furniture and thought fast. "Uh, it's a l-long story so, uh, I'll just get you breakfast f-first," he stammered. He backed away towards the door.

Albel lunged for him and seized Fayt's arm with his claw hand. He held on tightly, the metal tips digging into Fayt's skin. He yanked Fayt within five inches of his face. The red eyes bored angrily into Fayt's frightened green orbs. "Why?" he demanded. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me. No one keeps secrets from the king." He tightened his grip further.

Fayt let out a cry of pain. "Please," he whimpered. "We're trying to protect you."

"Who?" Albel demanded.

"D-d-dion," Fayt spluttered.

Albel released Fayt's arm with a scowl and shoved him aside. "Dion. Bah, maybe I can get an answer out of him."

Tearfully, Fayt clutched at Albel's robe. "Don't hurt him, please." He sank to the ground. "It's my fault," he whispered sadly. "I shouldn't have demanded so much of your attention." He wiped at his watering eyes. "A servant should never dream of such a close relationship with the king."

"What are you mumbling about?" Albel growled, eyes blazing. "Out with it!"

Fayt lifted a tear-streaked face up to stare sadly at Albel. "The whole kingdom almost fell apart because of me." He clutched his wounded arm to his chest. "You wanted me as your mistress." He sniffled. "Dion says it's because I'm the only person you spend time with and in such a delusional state you confused friendship and love. I have to go away…I've gotten too close to you."

"Aaaargh," Albel growled. He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Not again," he hissed. "Why is it that whenever I take anything, I completely lose control of my emotions? That's the second time now." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "The second time and the last time. It can't happen again."

Fayt blinked, confused by Albel's reaction. "My lord?"

Albel's lips curled into a snarl. "It's Dion. He's a traitor to the kingdom. All of this is his fault. I'm going to go and have a word with him." He drew his sword and bared his teeth menacingly.

"Don't!" Fayt pleaded. "He saved your life."

"Stay out of this, fool," Albel snapped. "You're right. We need to put an end to this matter immediately." He stalked into the hallway, Fayt trailing after him frantically.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hehe, I'm doing my own little parody of the scene after Fayt totally wipes out the Vendeeni ship and then he wakes up afterwards…heh. I didn't originally plan that as I was writing it but then I was all, "wait, that sounds familiar". XDD

Disclaimer: If I really owned Star Ocean, Albel would be a lot nicer to poor Fayt. Then it's probably good that I don't own Star Ocean because Albel's rage is awesome to see. XD

"Dion!" Albel roared. He stalked down the hallway, his slim fingers clenched over the hilt of his sword. The crimson eyes burned with blood-lust. "Show yourself and face me like a man."

Fayt grabbed the back of Albel's robe and tried desperately to rein him in. "My lord, please," he wailed. "Please calm down."

"Let go of me," Albel snarled. With his claw hand, he pushed Fayt backwards.

Fayt stumbled backwards, landing hard on his butt. Albel snorted dismissively and continued on. But Fayt wasn't about to give up. He got up and ran in front of Albel, directly in his path. Fayt stood firmly, stretching his arms out wide. "No," Fayt said quietly. "I can't let you do this."

Albel's eyes narrowed. "Fool," he spat. "Defy me at your own peril." He raised his sword high above his head.

Fayt shut his eyes tightly. If he was to die, he was grateful to at least die to protect someone else.

But the fatal blow never came. Instead, Albel brought the hilt of his sword down had onto Fayt's head. Fayt made a surprised noise. His eyes snapped open momentarily, swimming with pain and confusion. The eyes slid shut again and Fayt collapsed onto the floor.

Albel nudged the unconscious servant with his foot. No response. "I'll deal with you later," he growled. "I have more important things to do now." Gritting his teeth, he stomped down the hallway unhindered.

Fayt woke sometime later in a strange bed. Cliff and Sophia were gazing down at him. Cliff grinned. "Good, you're awake."

"Where am I?" Fayt whispered.

"The infirmary," Sophia whispered. "I found you lying in the hallway." She looked worried.

Fayt sat up slowly. His head ached. "What happened?" he murmured, gently prodding the bump on his head.

Cliff sighed. "I was hoping you could tell us. You must've hit your head pretty hard. I don't know what to do for you. Dion's the one who really-"

Fayt's eyes widened. "Dion!" He catapulted out of bed and raced for the door.

"Whoa, take it easy," Cliff shouted after him. "You might have a concussion."

Fayt ignored the blonde man's warnings Dion's life was in danger. His own healthy would have to wait.

Fayt slowed as he heard raised voices coming from Dion's workroom some distance away. Well, Albel's voice was raised. Dion still sounded normal and reasonable. Fayt smiled. He was worrying for nothing. Dion was smart and if anyone could talk sense into Albel, it was him.

"I know you did something to me," Albel accused. "Ever since the day I got drunk, I haven't been quite the same. You put something in my drink. Stop denying it."

Dion sighed. "I'm not in charge of food storage. You know that. I couldn't do anything to your drink."

"But you did put something in that antidote you gave me," Albel hissed. "You probably poisoned me in the first place. You're a traitor, Dion. You want to destroy the kingdom."

Dion heaved another sigh. "If I was trying to destroy the kingdom, I wouldn't have given you the antidote."

"The antidote was just as bad as the poison!" Albel roared. "It's disgusting how weak it made me."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but those feelings were all yours. I didn't do anything. All the antidote ever does is release your inhibitions. You may not want to admit it, but somewhere deep down inside you there is a gentle-"

"Shut up!" Albel snarled. "I'll have you head for your insolence."

Fayt burst into the room just in time. Albel had Dion backed against the wall his claw hand digging firmly into Dion's chest, his sword pressed to Dion's neck. Both Dion and Albel looked surprised to see him.

"Don't do it!" Fayt shrieked. "Leave Dion alone."

Albel released Dion and glared At Fayt. "What is your problem, fool? Do you want to be hit over the head again?"

"Yes!" Fayt said emphatically.

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Fayt flushed. "Um, no, I mean…if it'll save Dion."

Dion smiled gently and slowly rubbed a hand against his neck. It had been a close call, but he put on a brave face for Fayt. "Don't worry about me, Fayt. I've known Albel since he was a boy. He wouldn't really hurt me."

"Next time you mess up, I will," Albel snarled. He lunged forward again, pinning Dion back against the wall.

Fayt let out a squeak of alarm and he yanked on Albel's robe. "No, don't kill him."

"What do you care?" Albel snarled. "This has nothing to do with you.

Fayt looked down at the floor sadly. "It's my fault. You were poisoned because of me. I-I usually bring you your food. How could I have brought something to you that could kill you?"

Albel sheathed his sword and snorted disdainfully. "How could I expect you to know if my meals contain poison or not?"

"I should have been testing them for you!" Fayt said indignantly. "I used to do that and now that I stopped, I've failed and you've almost died." He buried his face in his hands with a choking sob.

Albel rolled his eyes and glared at him mildly. "That was just one day. I was messing around with you. I don't expect you to become my official poison tester."

"Maybe I should," Fayt said firmly. "I can't sit around her and do nothing while you almost die."

Fayt's determination startled Albel. He frowned at Fayt in confusion. "No, I'm not going to let you do that."

"Besides," Dion offered. "It's unlikely that Albel was poisoned through his food. The smell is difficult to mask and Albel wouldn't be likely to eat anything that smelled so horrible."

Fayt blinked. "Really?" He felt slightly relieved.

Dion smiled and nodded. "Lord Albel wouldn't want you to risk your life so rashly. He'd hate to lose you. You know, he's become so attached-"

"Silence," Albel snarled, smacking Dion across the face with his claw hand. Dion coughed in surprise and looked slightly startled to see tiny ribbons of blood running down his cheek from the sharp tips.

Albel snorted. "I'm not going soft. These feelings are not mine. That antidote of yours has played tricks on my mind. It's influence will soon pass."

Dion looked sadly at Fayt. Albel was stubborn and he was surely not going to listen to him. It was useless for Albel to keep denying it, but he would soon learn for himself. That was all there was to it. With Fayt by his side, Albel would soon realize he didn't have to be so tough all the time to earn the respect he so desperately craved. Fayt was good for Albel. But influences worked both ways. He had to watch out for Fayt and make sure Albel didn't corrupt the innocent boy.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm getting annoyed with having to switch back and forth between this one and Live by the Sword. I can only imagine how hard it is for you guys to keep the story lines straight. XD

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Albel, but that won't be happening any time soon I'm afraid.

Albel spent the rest of the day muttering under his breath about Dion. He paced around the room, growling about how Dion needed to be tortured and executed for his treasonous lies. But Albel didn't really mean what he said. Dion's words had only gotten under his skin. As much as he hated to admit it, Dion was right and he was far more shaken by that revelation than he ever cared to admit. By late evening, he had finally come to term with his weaknesses and he had sunk into a vague depression.

Fayt hovered over him in concern as Albel sprawled facedown across the bed, burying his face in the sheets. "My lord, do you feel alright?"

"Bah," Albel muttered.

Fayt cocked his head to one side. "If you're feeling really bad, I can get Dion to give you some more chiro root."

Albel shuddered. "No, never. I never want to hear about that stuff again. It brings out the worst in me. Dion says that I feel all that stuff somewhere inside me and it only magnifies it." He sighed heavily and tiredly rubbed his temples. "It's an awful thought."

Fayt blinked. "I suppose Dion thinks that deep down inside you there is a benevolent ruler and that being this tough is only an act to compensate for how weak you feel."

Albel rolled onto his back and stared up at Fayt through tired ruby eyes. "You too, eh?" He snorted. "I'm going to have to change my strategy if everyone thinks I'm all talk. I've got a reputation to uphold and I don't want everyone thinking I'm soft on the inside." He jabbed a finger at Fayt. "If everyone starts thinking you're a nice guy, they'll take advantage of it. I'm not that nice."

Fayt settled onto the bed next to Albel. "I don't think you're all talk. I just don't think you're quite as tough as you act. I mean, you haven't killed me yet and everyone says you kill people that displease you." Fayt shrugged. "So I'd have to say that yes, you're a fierce warrior, but you can also be kind when you need to be. You're not an evil man."

"Hmph," Albel snorted. He looked at Fayt out of the corner of his eye. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your company, without being under the effects of that awful root?"

Fayt shook his head. "No, my lord." He smiled. It was a nice thing to say.

Albel smirked. "Good. It's nice to know that I'm not completely soft yet."

Fayt pouted. "You don't appreciate me at all?" He heaved a sigh.

Albel shrugged. "You've been quite useful to me. But too many compliments will only go to your head. You're already weak-minded. I don't need your judgment further clouded by delusions of grandeur."

Fayt smiled. "I think this is what Dion was talking about. You keep insulting me and calling me useless, but yet you keep me around. It's like some sort of code. Telling me I'm an idiot actually means something positive."

Albel looked at Fayt suspiciously. "Right. Keep telling yourself that." He rolled his eyes. "Unless you and Dion are hatching some plot to keep me drugged on chiro root for the rest of my life, you can forget about it."

Fayt looked hurt. "We're not trying to-"

"Save it," Albel said dismissively. He pulled the covers around himself. "All this drama is exhausting. I think I'm going to go to bed early."

"Aren't you going to get out of your day clothes?" Fayt asked.

Albel sighed. "Very well." Reluctantly, he rolled back out of bed and began sliding off his outer robe.

Fayt stopped him as something caught his eye. He grabbed onto Albel's arm and inspected a piece of gauze plastered to Albel's upper arm that he had failed to notice before.

Albel jerked his arm away. "What do you want?' he growled.

"You're hurt," Fayt said softly. "When did this happen?"

Albel snorted derisively. "I'm fine. It's just a small scratch. Lieutenant Shelby is a clumsy idiot. I don't know why Vox brought the idiot to the general's meeting, but Shelby decided to show off and that's what happened." He rubbed his shoulder ruefully. "I guess I am getting soft. I didn't kill him on the spot for this."

"Can I see how bad it is?" Fayt asked tentatively. "It's probably time to change your bandages anyway so the wound doesn't get infected."

Albel sighed and reluctantly held out his arm for Fayt to inspect. "Make it quick," he growled.

Fayt nodded and slowly unwrapped the bandages. He cringed at what he saw, a short gash festering with green pus. It smelled just as bad as it looked, like a rotting corpse. Fayt's horrified eyes met Albel. "My lord, how can you even use this arm?" he exclaimed. "You're likely to lose it to infection."

"It was just a simple wound," Albel insisted. "Shelby barely nicked me. It doesn't even hurt. Quit being so overly dramatic, fool. It's not that bad."

"But can't you smell it? It smells like…" Fayt's eyes widened. "It smells like death."

Albel pulled his arm out and turned his head at an angle to see his own upper arm. "Hmph," he muttered. "It shouldn't be green like that." He sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "Smells awful too. But it doesn't hurt."

Fayt nodded. "It's not pus. It's poison. That's how you got it into your system. I was afraid you'd eaten it, but it looks like Shelby dipped his sword into the stuff and pretended to accidentally nick you."

"Bloody hell," Albel growled. "I should have sliced off his head when I had the chance. Now I'm going to have to go and track him down. Vox sent the idiot off to the border to deal with a tribe of barbarians that keep threatening the farms out there. I'm sure Vox wanted to be rid of him and his stupidity as much as I did." He shook his head sadly. "Vox has always complained about what an insufferable fool Shelby was, but I don't think he realizes that all of that is an act to cover up for his clever little schemes."

"We were all fooled," Fayt said softly.

Albel sighed. "And now he's out there dealing with our enemies. This could be a dangerous situation in the making. I can't let him live after what he's done. Tomorrow I better have my men ride out and track him down."

"You don't want to go after him yourself and deal him the deathblow in revenge?"

Albel groaned and shook his head. "I just want to be rid of this whole mess. I don't care about that anymore."

"It'll all be over soon," Fayt said soothingly. "I'll get Dion to give you a small dose of chiro root to get your mind off things."

Albel sighed. "I've dealt with bad situations in the past. I'll be fine, Fayt." He sighed again. 'Why does all this have to happen to me?"

"I'm getting you some," Fayt insisted. "You're becoming depressed again. You're worn out and exhausted. Believe me, you need a little cheer. But I'll make sure Dion doesn't overdo it this time. Just a little bit." He patted Albel's shoulder. "I'll be back."

Albel groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling the sheets over his head. Yes, he did feel rather awful. But the thought of what the chiro root could do to his already fragile emotional state scared him. Fayt should have been scared as well, but Fayt was actually volunteering to get Albel more of the stuff. Albel sighed. Fayt just had an unhealthy disregard for his own safety. The little fool was cheerfully looking danger in the face. He shuddered at the thought of what might happen to the blissfully ignorant little fool. Albel was far too fond of Fayt to want to see anything happen to him. He shut his eyes and willed himself to be able to control his carnal desires.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hehe, yaoi finally rears its sexy, sexy head. XD Okay, so there was kind of a little bit when Albel was drugged out of his mind, but there's more this time. I should be updating Live by the Sword again in a day or so...I should have done that one first...but I got a little carried away with my yaoi and I uploaded this one first...so let the promise of yaoi distract you from my procrastination. XD

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Fayt. Poor innocent Fayt would probably be the best boyfriend ever. Although, I'd probably cheat on him with Albel. XD

Of course, Fayt really should have thought things through a little better. But all he wanted was to help Albel battle his demons of depression and he had returned with a small, tightly sealed vial of powdered chiro root and a mug of hot cider for Albel. All Albel had done was take a curious sniff of the vials contents before a blissful smile slid over his face. Fayt really should have been concerned since Albel's expression was usually only found on men who were completely plastered from drink. But he had little experience with drunkenness and he figured a relaxed Albel was better than a hyper Albel. He nudged Albel, snapping him out of his reverie, indicating that he should pour some of the powder into his drink. Albel nodded and under fayt's supervision poured out a miniscule amount onto his spoon. Fayt recapped the vial while Albel stirred it into his cider.

Albel gulped down the hot liquid gratefully, feeling warmth and contentment slide down into his stomach. His smile widened and his eyes slid shut.

"Feeling better?" Fayt asked softly.

"Much better," Albel purred, not bothering to open his eyes.

Fayt smiled. "Good." He patted Albel's shoulder. "Now try to get some rest because there's going to be a lot of action tomorrow."

As Fayt attempted to move away, Albel's arm shot out and he grabbed onto Fayt's wrist. 'Where are you going?" he asked petulantly. "You're sleeping here with me."

"I just have to take this back to Dion," Fayt began.

"You're not leaving," Albel insisted. He pulled Fayt back towards the bed.

Fayt let out a muffled squeak and he fumbled to keep hold of the vial as Abel roughly yanked him back onto his side of the bed.

Angry red eyes glared at Fayt and he possessively wrapped his arms around the blue-haired servant boy. "Dion is not taking you from me," Albel growled.

Fayt sighed and puzzled over this new behavior. Albel had taken the chiro root so he should have been in a good mood. But he seemed to be his usual irritable self. Fayt suddenly brightened. Of course. Dion had finally figured out the correct dosage. The chiro root and the saro root balanced each other out rendering Albel his normal self.

Fayt tried to squirm out of Albel's grasp. "I know you blame Dion for what happened, but he's not an evil man. He's not trying to take me away from you and we're not plotting against you, okay? I just have to run this vial back to him."

Albel smirked. "You're not leaving me, Fayt. Tomorrow, I'm going after Shelby and I may never see you again. This could be our last night together."

"You're going after him alone?" Fayt squeaked, renewing his struggles. "My lord, that's dangerous."

Albel gazed off into the distance. "I know. But I'll do whatever it takes to keep the kingdom safe. Barbarian hordes won't stand a chance against my determination."

Fayt paled. Okay, so maybe Albel wasn't completely back to normal. "My lord, I don't think you should be single-handedly fighting barbarian hordes. Even though you're a great warrior, I really think you should take some of your men with you."

Albel smiled. "Excellent suggestion, Fayt. You can accompany me in my righteous quest."

"M-m-me?" Fayt spluttered. "Just the two of us? You're crazy!" He fought harder this time, pushing against Albel's chest. The only thing he managed to accomplish was twisting himself around in Albel's arms so that now he was facing away from the king. Fayt looked anxiously around for something to grab onto for extra leverage so he could pull himself free.

Albel's arms slid upwards to wrap around Fayt's shoulders. He rolled the boy back over. "Don't do that," he chided. "I want to see your pretty little face."

A horrified look graced the bluenette's features. He realized just how close they were. He was held tightly in Albel's arms, pressed against his body. Their faces were inches apart.

"Much better," Albel purred. "Now, we need to make this a memorable night in case things go wrong on our mission."

"I-ah-I thought you could defeat the barbarians by yourself? W-we'll be fine. There's really no need for this," Fayt protested. "We'll see each other again, um, at a closely monitored distance I hope." He swallowed nervously and pulled his head back as far as he could. Having his face so close to Albel's was unnerving.

Albel smiled and shook his head. "I've waited a long time for this, Fayt." He loosened his good arm long enough to gently stroke Fayt's cheek. His claw arm was still tightly wrapped around the boy's shoulders, keeping Fayt trapped against his body.

Fayt shuddered. He should have known better than to give Albel chiro root right before bed. After all, he had already announced his plan to make Fayt his mistress. He shouldn't have been surprised that Albel intended to make good on his promise when his judgment was again clouded by the root's effects.

"My lord, I don't want to hurt you, but if you're going to rape me, I'm going to resort to violence." He would feel bad about it later, but perhaps if he attacked Albel's recent sword wound, the pain would discourage him.

Albel looked surprised and he almost lost his grip on Fayt. "Rape? Of course not. I'll make sure you're willing."

"I'm not willing," Fayt growled. He pushed at Albel's arms. "Neither are you, but you just don't know that. You'll thank me later for stopping you when your head clears."

Albel let out a bark of laughter. "Don't be stupid, Fayt." The glazed and unfocused eyes stared at Fayt intently. "I'm not under the influence of that stupid root."

Fayt sighed. Albel was stubborn and convinced of his own superior strength, convinced that no root would ever overpower him. But Fayt begged to differ big time. Albel was obviously under its influence. Albel wasn't hyper like before, but he was still convinced that he could do anything. And anything apparently included bedding a willing Fayt. It was not going to happen if Fayt had anything to say about it.

"We have a long day ahead of us," Fayt said firmly. "We should get some rest. After all, we don't want to get killed because we're exhausted and can't fight. In fact…I'll make you a deal. If we survive this crazy, suicidal mission, I'll sleep with you."

Albel grinned. "Easy enough." He patted Fayt's cheek. "Really though, you don't have to try and keep me alive by giving me something to look forward to when we get back. I'll survive just fine even without your pledge to me."

Fayt rolled his eyes and pushed at Albel's arm still tightly wrapped around his body. "So, now will you let go? I want to get some sleep so we can get an early start." His eyes darkened. "And I'm going to have to kill Dion before we go. He's supposed to be smart enough to work out the proper dosage for these things."

Albel chuckled. "Sounds like fun. Shall we murder him together, my love?"

Fayt turned pink. "No, no…just forget it and go to sleep."

Albel smiled indulgently. His grip on Fayt loosened slightly and he slid into a comfortable sleep with Fayt close by. Fayt didn't entirely trust Albel, but after all he was asleep so he should be completely harmless. Fayt reluctantly settled down into his own uneasy sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Heh, this is another chapter with insanely insane Albel…and fiercely ferocious Fayt. XD Methinks he doth protest too much. XD But seriously, Fayt, have you been taking lessons from Albel in Dion-threatening?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned some Star Ocean people…I'd make everything utterly hilarious with homicidal undertones. It'd be great.

The next morning, Albel was up early. He was eager to head out and capture Shelby. Gleefully, Albel began making a list of all the things he would do to Shelby once they found him. Poisoning, drowning, decapitation, strangulation…the list went on and on. Fayt cringed inwardly. Usually Albel merely threatened these things, but under the influence of chiro root, he might actually do it. Fayt felt almost sorry for Shelby. It was certainly going to be a blood bath.

Fayt tried to stay out of the way as Albel bustled about the castle, collecting more weapons from the armory than Fayt would have ever thought necessary. If Albel planned on some zany suicide mission with just the two of them, there was no way they would need the huge pile of swords Albel was carrying. But perhaps Albel was planning on actually being reasonable and inviting the rest of the army to come along and help. Fayt certainly hoped so.

While Albel was busy stockpiling swords, Fayt headed down to have a word with Dion. Dion looked puzzled when Fayt angrily marched into his workroom, dramatically casting aspersions on his mother and inventing new curse words that Dion had never heard of. Dion blinked in surprise. This sort of behavior was normal from Albel, but he would never expect Fayt to act like that.

"What seems to be the trouble, Fayt?" Dion asked hesitantly.

Fayt waved his arms in the air dramatically. "You said you would fix the dosage!" he shouted. "You said that this time it would only be enough to combat the saro root left in his system. You lied to me!"

Dion sighed heavily. "What has he done this time?"

"He's trying to get into my pants," Fayt growled. "And he really means it this time." Fayt sighed. "I want to keep my virginity, but how am I supposed to refuse the king? He doesn't get it when I tell him that I don't want it. He's utterly convinced that it's a good idea. You have to get me out of this mess. It's your fault."

Dion wearily rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Since this is the second time this has happened, I doubt whether it is really an accident. Somehow, Albel must have feelings for you. His conscious mind may not admit it, but that's really the only rational explanation."

"No way," Fayt countered vehemently. "You must have given him an aphrodisiac or something and it's making him want to molest the first person he sees."

Dion rolled his eyes. "No aphrodisiac, no matter how powerful, could convince Albel to change his sexual orientation. He hates women so I think he's quite willing to give men a try. My antidote has nothing to do with it. It's all in Albel's head."

"But Albel's a notorious womanizer," Fayt wailed. "He may not like women, but he likes having that power over them. I doubt he'd give that up for me."

Dion's lips curled into a wry smile. "You won't like to hear this, Fayt, but it's possible he views you as a woman, weak and submissive."

Fayt took a menacing step towards Dion. "Say that again and you will be a woman," he snarled.

Albel appeared in the doorway, a bright smile on his face. "Oh, how fun. I'll help you disembowel him." He held up his sword.

Dion backed against the wall. "Don't you two have someplace to be?"

"Ah yes, we're supposed to go after Shelby." Albel pouted. "Well, we can always disembowel Dion later."

"Yes," Dion sighed in relief. "Shelby is the more dangerous one."

"Let's round up the troops!" Albel declared. Holding his sword aloft, he marched out the door. Fayt favored Dion with one last scowl before he followed Albel out the door.

Dion exhaled noisily. Things were certainly becoming dangerous around the castle. All the sexual tension was making him tense. He shook his head sadly and let out a heavy sigh. It was not a good sign for the king to suddenly become interested in servant boys. Albel never slept with a servant girl more than once before he discarded them. Many had only wanted that one chance, but others were left inconsolable when Albel refused to spare them a second glance. An innocent virgin like Fayt would easily be overpowered by Albel and then tossed aside like a toy. Dion hated to see Fayt suffer like so many others had before him. There was always the chance that Albel actually loved Fayt, but even that was not a good outcome. If Albel left Nel for Fayt, the kingdom would be thrown in ruins. It was just a lose-lose situation. The only thing that could prevent such a tragedy was for Fayt to avoid Albel's advances. Luckily, Fayt was not the type who could be seduced by power. Dion rubbed his throat. He'd be lucky if he survived all of this without having his neck rung by one of them. He would look forward to the end of Fayt's year-long term with eagerness.

Dion nearly jumped out of his skin when Albel and Fayt stormed back into the room. Albel was waving his sword around wildly. "We are on the brink of war!" he shouted "Shelby has found shelter in Greeton. We will conquer the country and take him back. Every able man must arm themselves and follow me."

"Would you give him a sleeping draught or something?" an exasperated Fayt demanded. He tried to pin Albel into a corner so he wouldn't knock things over with his wild swings.

Dion sighed inwardly. At least he had something to combat these effects. He uncorked a bottle and waved it under Albel's nose. Albel wrinkled his nose in disgust. He raised his arm as if to take a swing at Dion and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Fayt pried Albel's sword from his fingers. "I better hide this," he grumbled. He fixed Dion with a sharp glare. "Messengers came in today saying that Shelby, formerly of the Airyquarian army, has been seen crossing over the border into Greeton. As much as I would love to see that slimy traitor captured, we're no match for Greeton militarily." He sighed. "We have to let him go for now. Albel's not going to be happy about that."

Dion patted Fayt's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll keep him occupied until he regains his senses later tonight."

Fayt shivered in revulsion. "Chiro root is awful stuff. Remind me to never give him that again. The cure is worse than the disease."

Dion nodded. "I will keep that in mind. This is powerful stuff. We're not going to use this again unless Albel becomes suicidal again."

"Even then," Fayt growled. "We can't use very much. I hate when he's this stupidly happy. I like the bloodthirsty warrior-king, not the pervert who keeps trying to be me even though I'm his servant!" Fayt's voice rose almost hysterically.

Dion patted Fayt's shoulder. "Just calm down. By tonight, the effects will have worn off. Your virginity will be in no danger."

"I hope so," Fayt grumbled.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Finally a short teasing moment of the yaoi that you've all been waiting for. Yay! Okay, so it's not full on sex or anything, but poor Fayt wouldn't be able to handle that. Yet. XD

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Albel and Fayt…maybe that would help me write them better.

Fayt didn't ask how Dion managed it, but he managed to keep Albel locked in his workroom for the entire day. To keep Fayt's mind off the stress, Dion took the servant boy out into the fields to collect samples of various poisons and their antidotes. Fayt was amazed by the amount of poisonous mushrooms, ferns, and roots. His earlier flare of anger had ebbed and he was content to work side by side with the man, listening to his instruction on how to handle the deadly plants.

Dion stoked the petals of a beautiful pale yellow flower. "As pretty as this bloom is, it's also very toxic. However, its antidote is fish or beef broth so it can be treated."

Fayt nodded. "The castle is lucky that they have someone like you around who knows all this stuff about poisons. And they're lucky that you don't use your knowledge for evil."

Dion sighed. "I try my best. I want to keep our kingdom secure. Albel may be a ruthless ruler, but if he dies, the whole kingdom will collapse into chaos. I'm not trying to make him fall in love with you, Fayt. It wouldn't be the best thing for the kingdom. I don't like it when he goes after the servant girls. He doesn't like any of the girls he sleeps with. He's only sleeping with them to irritate the queen. One day I'm afraid Nel's going to have him executed for his infidelity." He sighed. "I wish Albel would stop antagonizing her. He needs to learn to live with her and work with her to rule."

Fayt blinked. "I thought he was only trying to find a new wife so he could divorce Nel."

Dion shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. He looked down at the plants growing around him. "I don't think so. Albel knows he's stuck with her. He's sleeping around just because he likes irritating Nel." He shook his head sadly. "It may be fun for him for the moment, but he's hurting everyone around him. He just can't see it." Dion smiled at Fayt. "I'm sorry; you shouldn't have to deal with this mess. You're just a servant." He gazed up at the setting sun. "I'm on the permanent staff. We should be the ones dealing with it all."

"But I want to help," Fayt protested.

"You've been helpful so far, Fayt. He hasn't been womanizing so much since you came along. He needs something to take his mind off his boredom and frustration with castle life. Now, you should probably head back inside. It's getting late. Albel will be wondering where you are."

Fayt nodded determinedly. Dion watched him head back to the castle. He shook his head slowly. He hoped Fayt really knew what he was getting himself into.

Fayt was surprised to see Albel lying in their shared bed when he returned. Albel was reading a report on the status of the royal treasury. He looked up at Fayt, the fierce red eyes unusually calm. He set the papers aside and stretched luxuriously. "So, Fayt, are you ready for bed? After all, we're going to hunt Shelby tomorrow." He smirked. "That little maggot's going to pay."

Fayt stiffened. "Didn't you hear the report this morning? Shelby fled the country. We can't go after him while he's hiding out in Greeton without starting a war."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He patted the bed beside him. "Then why don't you come to bed with me, Fayt, and fill me in on what happened today."

Fayt settled in beside him agreeably. "Well, you see, I gave you some chiro root last night so you would be able to face Shelby because you seemed really unmotivated to fight, which is unusual for you."

Albel tipped his head to one side. "Ah, and since we are both alive and well then I think you should fulfill your end of the bargain."

Fayt colored. "But I-it doesn't count if we didn't actually-hey, how do you remember that part anyway?" He frowned. "You don't remember the things you do when you take chiro root until the next time…" Fayt trailed off and his eyes widened. "Oh no, not again."

Albel watched in amusement as Fayt waved a fist into the air. "I'm going to castrate him," Fayt snarled. "I told him not to give you any more. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Aaargh!"

Albel gently wrapped his good hand around Fayt's arm and slowly uncurled Fayt's fist. "As amusing as it is to watch your impotent rage, I can't have you killing Dion." He grinned wickedly. "I'm the only one allowed to make such threats. I can't have you emulating me. I like you better when you're naïve and innocent." He pulled Fayt into a tight embrace.

Fayt struggled. "Dion's going to pay for giving you more," he growled. "He went on an on about how he wants you to stop cheating on Queen Nel and then he gives you the stuff that makes you want to cheat on her with me."

Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt. "It's not Dion's fault, this time," he murmured, pressing his chin against Fayt's shoulder. "These are my own feelings, twisted as they may be."

Fayt's face flushed. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Albel smirking at him. As much as he hated to admit it, this felt all too real. Albel's eyes were completely clear and focused. Fayt couldn't blame it on the chiro root anymore.

"No, no, no," he protested. "You've got things all wrong. You like all the servant girls. You can't like me. I'm a man, just like you. No way."

Albel wrapped his claw arm around Fayt's upper body and he slowly slid his good hand down Fayt's chest, down over his stomach, and stopped right over Fayt's crotch. Albel's hand rubbed a small circle over Fayt's crotch. "I know you're not a girl," Albel murmured into Fayt's ear. "But I think I'll sleep with you anyway."

Fayt's face was now a deep shade of crimson and he struggled fiercely. But Albel's claw arm was solid steel, pinning his back tightly against Albel's chest. No matter how much he squirmed, there was no way he was getting out of this.

Fayt swallowed hard. "A-Albel, you c-can't really b-be s-serious," he stammered. Not good. Albel's touch was maddening. He could feel a knot twisting itself in his stomach.

"I'm serious," Albel assured him. "Very serious. I've wanted to do this for a long time." He licked the shell of Fayt's ear. "Dion was right all along. I've been trying to convince myself that I was too proud to fall in love, but a little fool like you has proved to be my undoing."

"Aagh," Fayt gasped. "Please d-don't."

"It feels good to let myself go for a change," Albel purred. "Before, I had to be drugged and that way I could deny what I really felt, explain it all away as being under the influence. But I'm tired of playing that way."

Fayt tore his thoughts away from the pleasurable sensations building in the pit of his stomach and he struggled anew. "My lord, we can't," he pleaded. "The kingdom."

Albel smirked. "I've already cheated on her with a hundred servant girls. You won't make a difference in our kingdom's fate. Just relax."

"Stop!" Fayt wailed, hot salty tears coursing down his cheeks. "I don't want this. Let me go."

Startled, Albel released his grip on Fayt. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Fayt jerked away and glared at him through tear-filled eyes. "Go back to your women," he ground out harshly. "I don't want to hear any more of you sweet words, all your lies. You've slept through the entire castle. I'm no one special, but I don't think I deserve to be lumped in with all the other fame-seeking whores that want you so badly. It's said that you never sleep with any girl more than once. I'm not going to be some one-night stand."

"Fayt, you don't understand. That's not-"

"No, you don't understand," Fayt snapped. "Stop trying to seduce me. I don't care if you want to be every servant in the castle. I'll be the one that got away from you. Goodnight, your majesty." Fayt slid off the bed and crawled into the little servant's cot that Albel had almost forgotten about.

Albel sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. Why did things always work out this way? Of all the people he had to fall for, he had to fall for the one person would refuse him. Very few people would refuse the king. And since Fayt was so devoted in the service of the kingdom, it made sense that he would be willing to give up his body as well. With an irritated growl, he rolled over onto his side. Fine, if Fayt wouldn't be accommodating, he would fine someone else.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Ah yes, thanks for reminding me to change the rating to M. XD I don't promise sex right away, but there will be sex eventually, as awful and un-descriptive as it may be. And while I was changing the rating, I realized I had logged this story under "angst". Why am I writing humorous drug effects when it's categorized as angst? Well...hopefully the last chapter made up for it.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Albel…all I need is Albel and Fayt will follow right after him. XD

When Fayt woke up the next morning, Albel was already gone. He tried not to care. He was a servant, he reminded himself. This whole mess had started when he had begun sleeping in the king's bed. Yes, that was it. Nobody slept beside the king unless they planned on sleeping with him. It was better if he stayed put on his little cot designed specifically for servants.

Fayt sighed as he got up. It was chilly without Albel's body heat and the cot was lumpy. He had been truly spoiled. He had been foolish to think that he was being treated kindly because the king actually cared. Everything had a price. The price for his weeks of comfort was sex and Fayt didn't want to pay up. He briefly wondered if he could be executed for refusing to surrender to the king's attentions. He had thought he knew Albel, knew that the king was all talk. But now he wasn't so sure of anything.

Fayt drifted aimlessly about the castle. Without Albel to give him orders, there was really nothing for him to do. He visited his rabbit and confided his woes to the fluffy creature. At least he had someone to talk to that wasn't bent on seducing him.

Fayt allowed himself to be dragged off shopping by Maria. Sophia was suspiciously absent. Maris didn't hide her irritation with the other girl. "Going to spend the day with a lover," she growled sarcastically. "I bet the stupid cow is lying to me. Who would ever sleep with her? She's got the face of a horse and all the charm of a screech owl."

Fayt wasn't in the mood for Maria's grousing. "You should be happy for her," he admonished. "She's found someone that makes her happy."

Maria snorted. "Whatever. If she's sleeping with some stable boy, that means I can have Albel all for myself." She cackled victoriously.

Fayt rolled his eyes, but he didn't bother to contradict her. It was probably true. He was only surprised it had taken Albel so long to get to her. Sophia and Maria were probably the only two girls he hadn't slept with yet. Fayt sighed wearily. It was a wonder Albel got any work done with all his womanizing.

Maria nudged Fayt in the side. "What's wrong? Do you have some girl you'd rather spend the day with?"

Fayt shook his head. "No, no. I'm still single. I'm free for the day."

Maria squinted at him. "If you say so, Fayt. But you look like you're missing someone. Did you break up with her?"

Fayt sighed. "I guess you could say that."

Maria smirked. "Ha, I knew it. So, are you still a virgin?"

Fayt colored. "Yes," he growled in an aggravated tone.

"Pity," she sighed. "Well, I can understand why you dumped her if she wouldn't sleep with you." She smiled brightly. "But you can have sex with me. I'm available."

"No," Fayt growled. "That's not the point. I want losing my virginity to be meaningful. I want to do it with someone special."

Maria shrugged. "Well, whatever then. If you still have feelings for this girl, I'm sure you can talk her into it eventually. If she works in the castle, you'll see her again. I don't think she'll be able to resist you for long."

Fayt sighed. "Can we talk about something else, please?"

Fayt was grateful when Maria switched to complaining about her duties serving the queen's cousin. He could sympathize with her. The royal family was hard to deal with. They were always demanding so much.

As the day drew to a close, Maria had two small bags filled with trinkets. "One's for Sophia," she explained. "Although the ungrateful little whore will probably make her new man buy her stuff so she doesn't need my help." She shoved the bag at Fayt unexpectedly. "Here, take these instead."

"M-me?" Fayt protested. "Why are you giving me all these things?" He glanced down into the bag. Small figurines, ribbons, assorted candies. What did he need any of these girly things for?

"Give it to your girl," Maria advised. "If you get her back, I won't have to see that glum face of yours." She patted his shoulder. "You'll thank me later."

Fayt sighed inwardly. Fine, fine. He'd take them just to make her happy.

Maria headed back to the royal cousin's room to see if she needed anything and Fayt headed back up the hallway towards Albel's spare bedchamber. He was scheming ways of how to ditch Maria's bag of goodies in an inconspicuous way when he saw a familiar figure turning down the corridor.

Albel saw Fayt and his expression immediately darkened. "Of course," he growled. "The goddess is punishing me for something. Get lost, fool."

But Fayt noticed that Albel was dragging something behind him. He tipped his head to one side and his eyes widened as he saw locks of mousy brown hair. "Is she dead?" he whispered.

"None of your business," Albel snapped. "Get out of my way." He shoved Fayt aside and continued dragging the girl down the hallway.

Fayt recognized where Albel was heading: his third bedroom. It didn't make much sense for Albel to be carrying off a corpse for a romantic evening, but why else would he take her to the third room? Everyone knew that was where Albel slept with the servants.

Fayt took a closer look at the girl as Albel dragged her past. "Sophia!" he gasped. "Why would you kill her?"

Albel loosened his grip on Sophia's arm and allowed her to flop down on the floor. He glared at Fayt. "She's not dead, idiot. Now, stop following me. You have a room assigned to you. Stay there and let me have a night to myself."

"What did you do to Sophia?" Fayt demanded. "She's my friend."

Albel's glare would have made battle-hardened soldiers shake with fear. But Fayt was undaunted. He couldn't let Albel hurt Sophia. As annoying as she was, she was his friend.

Albel finally rolled his eyes, seeing that Fayt would not back down. "I just drugged her," he muttered. "Your little friend will be fine by tomorrow. We're just going to spend the night together, so I would appreciate it if you didn't meddle." He shoved Fayt backwards.

"You really are twisted," Fayt said scornfully. "They're all so willing to sleep with you. I don't get what they ever see in you. You drug them and then drag them down the hallways?" Fayt snorted. "I think I see what you truly are now. You drug them so you have complete control over them. That's what you really want. You don't want them to resist you. You want to pretend like you're raping them. You really are-"

Albel struck Fayt across the mouth with a backhanded slap. His eyes blazed. "Silence, fool," he snarled. "You don't know anything. You think all I want is power over these slack-jawed idiots? I already have power over them." He kicked Sophia's still form with one foot. "She disgusts me, like all the others. Weak, whiny little whores. Why would I ever want to get intimate with fleshy little parasite like her?"

Fayt blinked in surprise. "But you-"

Albel glowered at him. "If you want an explanation, you'll have to help me move this wench into the bedroom."

Fayt hesitated only slightly. He wanted answers. He felt slightly sorry for Sophia, but he figured helping Albel carry her meant that she wouldn't be dragged across the carpet. It was all he could do for her at the moment.

After they had deposited her on the bed, Albel settled himself on the edge of the bed. He sighed. "I doubt you'll keep a secret, but you've caught me in the act so I might as well tell you. I hate women. I tried to cheat on Queen Nel with a servant girl, but she was a drunken, giggling mess and there was no way I could ever be attracted to her. As much as I wanted to sleep with her to get back at Nel, I just couldn't do it and I let the stupid wench just pass out in a drunken stupor. But the next day, she told all her friends about how she had spent the night with me. Obviously, she didn't remember that we didn't actually have sex. But word got around and the news reached Nel. I had irritated her without ever having to sleep with the stupid cow."

Fayt's mouth dropped open. "Your lady-killing reputation stems from that one failed night?" He scratched the back of his head. "Wow, your reputation is really exaggerated."

Albel smirked. "It wasn't just one night, fool. I experimented to see if I could repeat my success. I even stole some of Dion's stupid herbs to cloud their memories. One dose of whatever it is and they don't remember anything from the previous night. Their simple little minds immediately assume that we've had sex. And Lady Clair perpetuates the rumor."

Fayt frowned. "Clair? Who's she?"

Albel waved a hand dismissively. "Head of Nel's spies. She 'catches' me every morning with a servant girl and reports it to Nel. She's aware of the whole charade, but she plays along. It works to her benefit. She pretends to be looking out for Nel, sympathizing with the poor queen. And the more I pretend to cheat on her, the more I drive her into Clair's arms. That's the whole aim of this plot anyway. One day I'll catch Nel sleeping with Clair and then we'll be even.

Fayt frowned. "And then Nel will divorce you and marry Clair and the kingdom will split up."

"No, you fool. Nel will stop hounding me about my infidelities when she's got her own mistress. And then the both of us will be free to stop pretending like we care about each other. Nel will have Clair to occupy her and I won't have to be bothered with her presence ever again."

"I didn't know," Fayt whispered. "I really thought you were trying to sleep through the whole castle."

Albel snorted. "That's what I wanted everyone to think." The ruby eyes narrowed. "But now you know. And if you even think of telling Nel of our grand scheme, I'll have you drawn and quartered. I know how furious you are with me, but you better not take revenge on me by exposing our plot."

"I won't," Fayt promised. "Actually, I'm not so mad anymore." He sighed. "It's just a simple misunderstanding." He smiled faintly. "Well, I'll leave you with Sophia for the night so you can get 'caught' by Clair. I'm sure she's upset since you haven't been dragging off any girls for a few weeks."

Albel smiled. "Heh. That's about right. I'll see you tomorrow, Fayt."

Fayt headed back to Albel's second bedroom, a small smile on his face. He had been right. He didn't know Albel at all. But Albel wasn't as bad as he thought. He was cunning and vindictive, but at least Albel wasn't a womanizer. Fayt smiled. And Albel had even pretended like he was going to sleep with him. Fayt chuckled. Yes, all a simple misunderstanding. That would really irritate Nel to see that Albel would prefer a man over her. That would be the ultimate insult. Fayt really wished Albel had told him about the plot earlier so he could have gone along with it, but none of the girls had been told either. Yes, he was lucky that he knew what was going on.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: And now we're finally getting closer to the M rating. XD Next chapter, I promise. In my game, I'm just at the part where Fayt gets hit in the head with a rock. I blame Albel. But Albel needs to practically hit Fayt over the head to get him to stop being so oblivious.

Disclaimer: I really don't like Sophia….or Maria for that matter. If I had it my way, Albel would rip Sophia's powers from her cold dead body and there would no longer be any use for her in the game. Yay! And then Cliff could take Maria's power…cause Maria is a jerkface and I want to be rid of her too.

When Fayt went to get breakfast the next morning, he found both Maria and Sophia in the kitchen, talking about Sophia's night with Albel. Maria was outraged that Sophia hadn't told her that "the lover" she was referring to was Albel. However, she stayed to listen eagerly to Sophia's description of the night.

Sophia sighed dreamily. "We had so much wine. And it was good wine too, not the cheap stuff we usually get. I was sooo drunk, but it was the best sex of my life. I woke up so sore this morning, but that's usually what happens after really great sex." She smiled broadly. "I could wake up beside Albel every morning. He's got such a nice body." She pouted. "But I didn't get to stay in bed with him very long because the queen's crazy spay chief came by and started threatening to kick me out of the castle. Albel had to leave and straighten things out. She's such a mean little harpy. I hope he made her suffer."

Maria smirked. "That's what you get for lying to me and not telling me it was your turn with Albel."

Sophia put her hands on her hips. "That's because I knew you would try to steal my turn," she said indignantly.

Fayt sighed as the two girls continued bickering. He tried to remind himself why he had ever felt sorry for Sophia. Albel was right. The girls deserved everything they got.

Albel had gone to inspect the royal army so Fayt had another day to himself. But at least today he was no longer upset with the king. Now that he knew of Albel's plot, he was content to return to his role as the royal bed warmer. He looked forward to a night sleeping in Albel's warm cozy bed instead of the flimsy little cot.

By the time Albel returned to his chamber, it was already nightfall. Fayt had settled himself into bed and he was half-asleep. He started awake when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He sat up and blinked sleepily at Albel.

Albel smirked. "Good evening, fool. You couldn't be bothered to wait up for me in case I needed anything?"

Fayt stifled a yawn and tried to rouse himself to full wakefulness. "What did you need, my lord?"

"Bah. It can wait until morning. You're useless in this condition."

Reluctantly, Fayt lay back down in bed. "Are you sure?" He felt rather ashamed that Albel had caught him napping.

"I'm fine, Fayt. I have all I need for tonight." Albel slipped into bed and pulled Fayt close. "Ah, I've missed having me little fool sleeping beside me."

"You must've been cold without me," Fayt mumbled drowsily.

Albel started to say something and then thought better of it. "Go to sleep fool," he ordered. "We'll talk in the morning when your brain starts working again." He sighed heavily.

Fayt was slightly puzzled by Albel's words, but he was too sleepy to really think them through. He snuggled in against Albel and drifted quickly off to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Albel's arms were wrapped around him tightly and Albel was smirking at him triumphantly. Fayt didn't like the look in Albel's eyes. Albel looked like he was plotting some special sort of torture for Fayt. Fayt tried to squirm free from Albel's grip, but found that he couldn't. "If you release me, my lord, I can get you breakfast."

Albel's smirk widened. "You're not going anywhere until we have a little talk."

Fayt sighed heavily. So much for getting away. "This is about the other day, isn't it? I sincerely apologize for disparaging your character like that. It isn't my place to question you. I'm just a servant. I should go along with your plans, whatever they may be."

"Bah, don't apologize," Albel said scornfully. "My plan worked so well that even you were convinced that I'm addicted to sex. I should have known better. You're too naïve and easily swayed by what you hear." His voice softened. "But I can't be angry at you for taking a stand for your dignity, misguided as it was. You may be just a servant boy, but why should you sleep with someone who had supposedly slept through the entire castle? I know you're not a mindless whore like all those ridiculous women. They seem to want me more because I've slept with so many others. Idiots, every last one of them."

Fayt smiled. "Yes, your majesty," he said softly. "I'm glad I know now. I've missed sharing your bed and now that everything is settled, I promise you'll have a warm bed to look forward to every night."

Albel ran a hand through Fayt's soft blue hair. He smirked. "I've missed you as well, but not simply because my bed is cold without you." He stroked Fayt's cheek. "You're the first person I've ever managed to trust. Being the king is a lonely life. Everyone is out to assassinate you. You really can't trust anybody. But I know you would never do anything to harm me."

"Never, my lord," Fayt said vehemently.

Albel closed his eyes and smiled faintly. "That's good to hear. I've spent so many years alone, but after meeting you, I don't know how I managed without you. It's not good to be so alone. Your companionship is invaluable to me."

Fayt flushed. "I'm nothing special, my lord. I'm hopeless at my work and I'm always in the way. I try my best, but-"

Albel put a finger over Fayt's lips. "Quiet, fool. While you may be weak and clumsy, you're much better company that all those whiny wenches. You're actually concerned for my well-being, which seems to be a rare quality. So many servants only feign a willing attitude. But you truly enjoy your work. I'm considering asking you to extend your service for another year. Your family will be compensated, of course."

Fayt blinked in surprise. "If you actually think I'm that useful, I'll be happy to stay."

"Good," Albel purred. "I look forward to having you by my side for another year." He sat up and pulled Fayt into his lap, forcing Fayt's body against his. "Maybe one day I can convince you to stay forever." He played absently with a lock of Fayt's hair.

Fayt's cheeks nearly matched the red of Albel's eyes. "B-but you can't…I mean, this isn't real. It's part of your plot, right? Y-you don't have to go through all that." He squirmed uncomfortably. "I'll just tell everyone else and it'll get to Clair eventually."

"No," Albel growled. His hands tightened possessively around Fayt. "She is not to know about this. It'll be our little secret. I don't want her barging in and interrupting our time together."

The color drained out of Fayt's face. "Oh god," he whispered. "You're serious, aren't you? This is for real."

Albel smirked. "Took you long enough. I'm amazed that you managed to survive all this time without a shred of sense."

Fayt frowned. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Albel slipped his hand under Fayt's chin and tilted his head back. "It means that you're lucky you're cute. It's the only way you can get away with such stupidity."

Fayt froze. He should have been struggling away from the impending doom that awaited him, but he was too stunned. Cute? When had Albel ever called anything cute?

Albel kissed Fayt's cheek. "That's it. Stop trying to run away from me. You can't deny me forever." He pressed Fayt back down against the bed. "Before I do anything else today, I will convince you that my feelings are real."

"But the kingdom," Fayt protested. "Queen Nel….your plan…w-we can't be doing this."

Albel rolled his eyes. "You always put others' needs before your own. It's an admirable trait in a servant, but you have needs as well. Don't neglect your own well-being."

Fayt flushed. "Albel," he whimpered. "N-no, please."

Albel's expression softened. "Everything will be fine, fool. Come, let's go back to where we left off last time. And this time I'm not letting you get away so easily. If you run, I'll only chase you down."

Fayt knew the limits of his strength. He was trapped and escaping from Albel was pretty hopeless. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for what was to come.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Okay, so I'm really, really bad at sex scenes. I try, but then I chicken out. So, um, it's "sex", but not really sex…but it still earns its M, right? I tired guys, hopefully since there's less dialogue than usual it'll be somewhat better.

Disclaimer: Oh, it'd be nice to own Albel and Fayt…so I could force them to screw like rabbits in my closet…but then my parents would get suspicious. Can't risk that.

Fayt wasn't sure what to expect out of Albel, but he obviously was not anticipating what actually happened. When Albel said he wanted to return to where he left off, he meant it. Albel slid his good hand up Fayt's leg and rested it over the servant boy's crotch. With the palm of his hand, he began rubbing a slow circle over Fayt's crotch.

Green eyes snapped open. It actually felt good. A flush spread across Fayt's face as a sound almost like a moan escaped from his lips. What was happening to him?

Albel smirked. "See how nice this is when you stop fighting me?" He nudged Fayt's legs further apart.

Fayt's face slowly heated up. He felt the heat blossom in his cheeks and then slide down throughout his body. This was so, so wrong but he couldn't bring himself to escape from Albel's clutches. He had resisted before. What was the matter with him? Why did it feel so good this time? The friction from the cloth rubbing against his groin felt unbelievable.

Albel's lithe fingers traveled up and over the hem of Fayt's trousers. With a broad smirk, Albel slipped his hand down the front of Fayt's pants, fingers curling tightly around the hardening flesh.

Fayt let out a squeak of surprise and his blush deepened to a dark, cranberry shade. Yes, this was so wrong on so many levels. His body was traitorous, willingly surrendering to the pleasurable sensations. His body didn't care that such touches were sinful. It only wanted more of this maddening pleasure.

"Nobody has ever touched you here before," Albel said softly. "Not even yourself." Albel said it confidently, like it was a fact, but he looked curiously at Fayt for confirmation.

Fayt nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak at this point. It seemed like a heavy weight had settled on his chest, pinning him in place. Albel was holding him down only lightly, with just one hand. If Fayt really wanted to, he could push Albel off and run like heck. But he wasn't sure that he wanted to run anymore. One look from Albel was all that was needed to keep him pinned in place.

Albel smirked down at Fayt. "Good," he purred. The ruby eyes glittered. "I will be the first and only to ever touch you." With his claw hand, he carefully undid the clasp on Fayt's pants and slipped them down Fayt's legs with his good hand, followed quickly by his underwear.

Fayt's shame became greater now that he was nearly naked. He shifted, trying to shield himself from Albel's eyes.

Albel let out a possessive growl and he pushed Fayt back down against the bed with both hands firmly pressed against Fayt's chest. "You're not going anywhere," he snarled. The red eyes angrily raked over Fayt's body. Fayt's body was his to conquer, to corrupt. He was far too involved now to ever let Fayt go. He liked what he saw and Fayt would learn to like what Albel would do for him.

Fayt bit back a whimper as Albel's hand tightened around his length. "Albel," he whispered.

"Don't be afraid, fool. Be as loud as you want. There are only empty rooms down this corridor. No one but me will hear you scream."

Fayt was about to protest, but he lost all rational thought as Albel's hand slid briskly up and down his shaft. With a breathless whimper, his hips arched off the bed. His body wanted more.

Albel laid his claw arm against Fayt's waist to hold his hips down. Fayt flinched at the bite of cold metal against his heated skin.

"Very well," Albel murmured, retracting his arm. Fayt's glazed green eyes watched in fascination as Albel placed one sharp, metal-tipped finger in his mouth. With a little effort, Albel tugged the offending claw off with his teeth. Fayt could feel his pulse quicken. That had been exhilarating to watch.

Albel placed his scarred arm gently across Fayt's hips. His arm was weak, but it was far from useless. It held Fayt down securely. Fayt's gaze lingered on Albel's scars, hoping that it wouldn't hurt Albel to use his arm.

A light touch over the tip of his erection soon erased all other thoughts from Fayt's mind. Albel smirked as Fayt's eyes slid shut in absolute bliss. The fool was really so sensitive.

A tight coil of pleasure was forming in Fayt's stomach as Albel continued to pump him. Fayt's hands curled and uncurled by his side, desperate for something to hold onto and ground him. He was rapidly losing what little remained of his sanity. He tossed his head from side to side, his eyes tightly shut. "Oh god, Albel," he repeated over and over.

The coil in Fayt's stomach worked itself into a tight knot. Fayt was almost ready to explode under the strain of blissful agony. "Oh god, what's happening to me?" he cried in anguish.

Albel didn't answer. He was completely focused on Fayt's body, relentless in his quest to drive Fayt out of his mind with pleasure. He knew Fayt was close. He could feel it. His hand worked faster.

"Albel!" Fayt shrieked. His eyes widened and his whole body jerked with the force of his orgasm.

Albel gazed down proudly at his handiwork. Fayt was flushed and gasping for breath, his body still shaking with the power of his release. It had definitely been a good first time for Fayt. He pulled his hand away and calmly licked semen off his fingers.

Once Fayt caught his breath, he summoned all his remaining strength and climbed back into Albel's lap. He wrapped his legs around Albel's waist and threw his arms around Albel's neck. "Why did I ever deny you?" Fayt whispered, his voice nearly breaking with emotion. He buried his face into Albel's shoulder.

Albel smirked and patted Fayt head. "It's because you're a fool. But you're my fool, you got that?"

"Always," Fayt said softly. The green eyes gazed up at Albel uncertainly. "I only turned eighteen a few days ago. In the middle of all the confusion, I almost forgot. But when you become eighteen, you're finally a man. I guess this is what being an adult really means."

Albel's smirk widened. "Is that so? Well, happy birthday, my little fool. This will be a birthday you will not soon forget."

Fayt nodded. His eyes slid shut as he rested his head back against Albel's shoulder. Albel felt his weight hand heavier against him and heard the bluenette's breathing deepen. He sighed. It had been Fayt first time after all and it was only natural that he would be worn out. But it was already morning. Albel carefully eased Fayt back onto the bed. He would let Fayt have a few minutes to rest and recover. But then he would have to get up. All this activity made Albel hungry.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hey guys, summer is almost over and soon I'll be back in class. I'm probably not going to be able to finish this before school, but I'm going to try really hard, okay? I really want to get something finished so I'll try to press on even through school.

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Albel or Fayt…but I'm not a video game design major…I'm a creative writing major. XD

When Fayt woke up, he was sure he had been dreaming. Heat rose to his cheeks as he recalled. He couldn't comprehend how he had ever dreamed of something so sexual. He was just a servant boy and Albel couldn't possibly want anything to do with him. Albel was lying beside him, looking at Fayt questioningly. Fayt couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

Albel rolled his eyes and slipped a hand under the blankets. He lazily ran a hand down Fayt's hip. Fayt's eyes widened and he flinched away from Albel's touch. He was still half-naked which meant…it hadn't been a dream after all. "Did that really happen?" Fayt asked softly.

Albel shook his head sadly. "You really are slow to catch on, fool. But what can I say?" He grinned widely. "After being out of your mind with pleasure, it's a wonder you can think at all."

Fayt frowned. He struggled to make sense of what had happened. He was just a servant. Albel shouldn't be so interested in him. It was one thing for the king to resort to servants to take care of his lust and sexual tension, but it was quite another thing for Albel to focus on a servant's pleasure.

Albel pinched Fayt's read. "Get your head out of the clouds," he growled. "It's time to get up."

Fayt squeaked and turned scarlet. "Y-yes, my lord," he stammered. He scrambled out of bed, hastily gathering up his clothes.

"Wait." Albel grabbed hold of his arm. "Don't get dressed yet." He grinned lecherously. "I like to see you like this."

Fayt was mortified. He quickly clapped a hand over his genitals.

Albel made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and rolled his eyes. "Don't deny me now, idiot. I've already seen."

"Then you don't need to keep looking at me," Fayt said in a small voice. He backed against a wall, holding his clothes in front of his body. "It's embarrassing to have you stare at me. It's like you're going to eat me or something."

Albel stretched luxuriously. "Maybe I should try that next," he said calmly. "After all, what little I've tasted of you was delicious."

Fayt shook his head vehemently. "No, no, no." He eyed Albel nervously. "Wh-why would you want to do that?"

"Your body pleases me," Albel said matter-of-factly. He slid out of bed and stood before Fayt, one hand cupped under the servant boy's cheek. "I could wake to such a sight every morning," he purred.

Fayt's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. His clothes fell out of his shaky hands. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made him both intensely nervous and intensely comfortable in Albel's presence.

Albel gripped Fayt's arms tightly as the bluenette attempted to retrieve his clothing. "Not yet," Albel hissed. One hand slipped under Fayt's shirt and peeled it off. Albel took a step back and surveyed Fayt's trembling body. Fayt had given up trying to cover himself and instead nervously submitted to Albel's scrutiny.

"My lord," Fayt said timidly. "Can I please get dressed so I can get you some breakfast?"

"No," Albel snarled. "Not until you explain to me why you are so resistant."

Fayt looked hurt. "But, I'm just a servant. You're not supposed to be involved with someone so low class. I mean, I know a lot of the nobles take whores and prostitutes to satisfy them, but there's no emotional attachment. I can't let you defile yourself by-"

"Enough," Albel barked. Fayt obediently shut his mouth, looking thoroughly chastened.

Albel stroked a finger over Fayt's jawbone and continued in a softer tone. "It is my choice who I will be involved with. You already know I do not approve of one-night stands. I have chosen you and you will not be rid of me so easily. I want to see more self-respect out of you. Did you honestly think I would content myself with touching you once? How do you expect that to satisfy me?"

Fayt swallowed hard. "I know, my lord. I don't know why you would touch me. I don't see how you could take any pleasure from it."

Albel smirked. "I enjoyed watching you squirm, fool. But mark my words, I am not through with you. I was merely trying to prove my feelings to you. You will have to endure pain as you submit your body to me."

Fayt bowed his head. "You're the king and I don't see why you want my permission. You should be able to force me to give in."

"In bed, rank does not matter," Albel retorted. He pinched Fayt's neck. "I want you to submit to me willingly. I can't force someone to love me. I can force them to have sex with me, but I can't force love. That has to be your own decision. And consider this, fool, I don't like leaving anything up to someone else. The fact that I will let you make the choice should tell you all you need to know."

Fayt swallowed hard and looked down intently at the carpet, as if seeing something fascinating. He could feel Albel's ruby eyes boring a hole into his head and feel the weight of Albel's hand on his shoulder. He knew he should feel honored by Albel's admission and to some degree he was. Fayt knew he should feel some sort of pride that such an ordinary person like him could command the king's attention. But he couldn't just give in to Albel, when the whole kingdom was at stake. He could put Albel's safety above his own feelings and even above Albel's feelings. Because, whether he liked it or not, it didn't matter what Albel wanted. Fayt couldn't let Albel get killed because he was too busy fooling around with Fayt to notice assassination plots brewing before him. Although, it would be hard to convince Albel that they needed to be seperated. Albel seemed determined that they would be physically joined for quite some time. Fayt felt heat again sprng to his cheeks. He wouldn't mind spending so much time with Albel, but he couldn't risk it.

"My lord," Fayt began tentatively. "I really don't think that it's-"

Fayt was interrupted by a knock on the door.

With an irritated sigh, Albel dropped his hand and stepped away from Fayt. "What is it now?" Albel growled. "State your purpose, you who dare interrupt my morning."

"It's nearly noon, sir," Dion said calmly from the other side of the door. "And I have news that really can't wait. It seems that Shelby is amassing an army."

Albel's eyes narrowed. "Oh good," he muttered savagely. "I'm in a bad mood and a battle will cheer me up nicely." He looked back at Fayt. "Get dressed," he said gruffly. "We'll finish this later."

Fayt was grateful for the interruption, but he didn't like the look in Albel's eyes. Albel seemed furious that anyone dared interrupt their time together. If Albel was already this posessive, it would be hard to get him to back down. Fayt bit his lip. It was already hard for him to even think about seperating himself from Albel. He would willingly sleep beside Albel every night and endure all of Albel's harsh comments because he knew that beneath the tough exterior, Albel actually cared. He even cared enough to act normally so no one else would know of their illicit affair.

"Fayt," Albel growled. "Unless this is some signal that I need to drag you back to bed with me, I suggest you start getting dressed."

Fayt flushed. "Y-yes, your majesty."

Albel placed a gentle hand on Fayt's shoulder. "To you, I'm only Albel," he said softly. "At least, while we share a room." He smiled warmly. "Don't make me feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"But you're not! I mean..." Fayt reddened.

Albel waved a hand dismissively, a half-smile on his thin, beautiful face. "It's alright, Fayt. I understand. We'll work something out later. Rght now, the kingdom is at stake and I can't put my own pleasure above the lives of others." His red eyes shone with battle-lust. "Let him come. Let Shelby dare raise a hand against me. We will strike him down where he stands. Come, Fayt, we must prepare for battle!"

Reluctantly, Fayt trailed after him as Albel headed down to talk to his strategists. He didn't much like fighting, but the delight on Albel's face was unmistakable. Albel lived for violence and he couldn't begrudge Albel his happiness. He just wanted to see him come back alive.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Geez, this thing is becoming huge. I never planned for so many chapters. But a plot's got to have…plot, right? I'm hoping I don't get carried away and make this 50 chapters or something. I know some of you won't mind, but I want to finish it, darn it. Hopefully it'll end somewhere in the 40s with all the loose ends tied up. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Star Ocean 3…but if I did, Fayt and Albel would be too busy tangled in each other's arms to save the world and that…while awesome…wouldn't be good.

Fayt wasn't sure what to think. He had heard it all before. They had prepared to go after Shelby, only to have their plans cancelled and he wondered if they whole thing would be called off in another hour or so. But this time, it looked like it was really going to be war.

Albel had dragged Fayt along to his meeting with his advisors. Really, Fayt had no business at a war conference, but Albel had insisted. Dion, Vox, and Woltar were thee. They were Albel's three most trusted strategic advisors. Vox and Woltar were seasoned general and Dion was highly skilled in diplomacy. Fayt wondered if there was anything Dion didn't know. He seemed to be an expert in a little bit of everything.

"So," Albel growled, eyeing the men gathered around the small table. "Do we invade Greeton or do we wait for Shelby to come to us?" He looked sternly at Vox. After all, Shelby had been his lieutenant and Albel expected that Vox knew him best. Perhaps Vox could predict Shelby's movements.

Vox considered, a hand thoughtfully stroking his beard. "Greeton surpasses us militarily. If we invade, our armies will be repulsed. However, if he attacks us with the backing of Greeton, our kingdom will be lost."

"The logical thing would be to turn Greeton against him," Dion put in. "If they can be made aware of his treachery, perhaps they will surrender him to us, or at the very least, forcibly remove him from their lands so we can go after him freely."

"I concur," Woltar said calmly. The seasoned older general nodded sagely. "We can deal with his barbarian hordes, but not with Greeton."

"Excellent," Albel murmured. "Woltar, send a man to Greeton to ask their aid. They have no quarrel with us and they are said to be a reasonable people so I'm sure they will listen to our petition." Albel's eyes glowed with fiendish glee. "And then we can deal with Shelby and those barbarians. I'm itching to fight."

"I'll lend one of my best men to fight beside you," Vox said smoothly.

Albel waved him off. "No, I don't need any of your men. Fayt will accompany me."

"You can't mean that!" Dion protested. His dark eyes widened behind the frames of his glasses. "He's going to get killed. He has no combat training and-"

"He can handle himself just fine," Albel said arrogantly. He looked at Fayt proudly. Yes, he had trained his fool well.

"But my lord, wouldn't you rather have a sold-"

"Silence," Albel snapped. "I've made my decision. The fool owes me a debt and you are not going to let him get out of it."

Dion subsided and shot Fayt a pitying look. Poor Fayt. Well, he had tried.

Fayt looked at Albel questioningly. He owed him? Surely Albel wasn't still talking about the promise he had made. He had already fulfilled that part. Fayt chewed his bottom lip and looked down, feeling a blush break out. He really hoped Albel didn't take it to be a permanent situation. He had so not promised Albel sex every time they safely made it through a battle.

Fayt looked up, feeling eyes on him. Vox was staring at him from across the table, a curiously intrigued look in his eyes. Fayt didn't like it. Vox was sizing him up, wondering why Albel chose him. Fayt could sense his disapproval. Fayt wasn't a soldier like one of Vox's men. Vox was obviously insulted that Albel valued a servant over a soldier. Fayt looked away nervously.

"So, it's settled then." Albel's eyes flicked to Dion, daring him to protest. But Dion was silent, shoulder slumped in resignation. "Then we start preparations," Albel said briskly. "There will be a battle either way. Let us hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

Woltar excused himself to compose the letter to Greeton. With a last sad lingering look at Fayt, Dion also stood and walked sadly back to his workroom. Vox alone remained, his gaze burning into Fayt with all the force of his jealousy.

"Well?" Albel demanded, looking crossly at Vox. "Don't you have training to do?"

"Of course, your majesty." With a last sidelong look at Fayt, Vox rose and stepped out of the room.

Fayt suppressed a shiver. Why had Albel insisted on taking him along? Albel's rash action had angered one of his best generals. Vox was now likely to murder Fayt in his sleep for daring to accompany Albel. Fayt paused thoughtfully and then relaxed, the tension draining out of him. Impossible with Albel sleeping beside him. Albel would never let him get killed. He heaved a sigh of relief.

Albel rose from his seat and looked questioningly at Fayt. "What's the matter, fool?"

Fayt hesitated only briefly. "I think Vox is upset that you turned him down."

"He'll get over it," was Albel's instant, irritated reply.

A slight frown creased Albel's face and he dipped into a more thoughtful mood. E glanced up and looked about carefully, seeing no one. His voice dropped lower "I would not admit such a thing to him, but maybe Shelby is not the only traitor in his regiment. I would not have a man of his fighting beside me. I can only hope that Shelby has not spread poison through the ranks." Albel snorted. "Bah, probably if they were traitors they would have defected with Shelby already. I may be overly cautious, but that is better than being dead."

Fayt felt a surge of relief. Of course. How could he have ever doubted the king? Albel only seemed rash and impulsive, but he had been preparing careful schemes. Fayt should have known by now that Albel's plots were far too complex for a mere servant like him. Once again he was in awe of how well Albel had carefully planned out everything.

"And since I know you would never betray me, I want you fighting by my side," Albel said softly.

Joy swelled within Fayt's chest. He would never dream of betraying Albel and Albel knew that full well. It felt good to be one of the few people Albel truly trusted.

Fayt paused suddenly, a slight flicker of apprehension creeping back into him. "Are you sure Vox won't try to get me out of the way somehow so one of his men can join you? His pride was probably hurt and maybe he'll find a way to get-"

"Vox is not going to kill you, fool," Albel growled. "If you end up dead, I'll know he is to blame and I'll have to kill him. But Vox is a smart man and if anything, he'll just try to delay and detain you from battle." He gripped Fayt's shoulder tightly with his good hand and pulled Fayt against his body. "I won't let any harm come to you." He placed a feathery kiss on Fayt's forehead. "You are mine to protect."

Fayt squeaked in surprise and his face became bright red. He tried to squirm out of Albel's embrace. "My lord, not here," he hissed. His eyes darted around nervously. "People will see."

Albel gently stroked Fayt's soft blue hair. "You worry too much," he said quietly. He kissed the top of Fayt's head and then pulled away. Without another word, he calmly walked out the door.

Fayt watched him go, pressing a hand to his heated cheeks. Albel was certainly a strange man.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Obligatory angst! Alrighty…so I'm going to try another sex scene next chapter…a real one this time. XD So that both our boys get to enjoy themselves. XD I'm terrible at sex scenes…but the more I practice, the more I improve. Hopefully by the next chapter it won't be so bad. I will thank you all in advance for the feedback. Bestow courage upon me with your kind words!

Disclaimer: I wish I could steal either Albel or Fayt for a boyfriend…but they're so much hotter together. At this rate…I'll be the crazy old lady that can never get a husband cause she'd rather see him with another man. XD

Fayt was exhausted after a long day training with Albel. He had been steadily improving. Albel now considered him ready for actual sparring. Of course, Albel had gone insanely easy on him. He had exaggerated the changes in his stance to give Fayt a clear hint of exactly how he would strike so Fayt could be ready to block him. In real battle, the enemy would not be so kind, but at least it gave Fayt a chance to practice his defensive and offensive tactics.

It was late evening by the time Albel dismissed him. Fayt was sweating heavily and his arm was sore but Albel seemed not to feel the effects of several hours of training. Of course not. He was used to swinging a sword for several hours. But Fayt's arm wasn't and he wondered idly if by the end of the week of training he would still have an arm.

Fayt's shoulders slumped at the thought. A whole week of constant training. Albel insisted that was the only way for Fayt to get stronger, but who was he kidding? It had only been one day and Fayt was already tired. He didn't think he would be able to do it again tomorrow. It was time for Albel to face the facts. Fayt wasn't a warrior. There was no way he could fit years' worth of training into a week. It was hopeless.

Fayt wolfed down his dinner and then dragged himself off to the bath, trying to wash away layers of sweat and dirt from his sore body. He could wash away dirt, but there was no way to wash away the tension from his muscles. He wearily deposited himself in bed and drew the covers over his head.

Albel appeared in the doorway. "There you are fool," he said pleasantly. "I've been looking for you."

Fayt merely grunted in response. He pulled the covers down to squint up at Albel. Albel didn't seem to want him to fetch anything so he stayed right where he was.

Albel slipped off his claw and deposited it on the nightstand. He stretched luxuriously and slipped into bed beside Fayt. He wrapped both his arms tightly around the bluenette.

Fayt shifted uneasily. "What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"I want you to fulfill your end of the bargain," Albel said sternly. "I was kind enough to attend to your pleasure first, but I have my own needs." He licked the shell of Fayt's ear and let his harsh breath blow across Fayt's cheek. "You were supposed to reward me for not getting myself killed while out of my right mind."

Fayt flushed crimson, suddenly very much awake and painfully aware of what Albel wanted. "Ah. Y-yes, your majesty," he stammered. "I-I'll try." He looked down nervously at his hands balled up in the sheets to hide his nervousness. "But I doubt I'll be very good at it. I mean, nowhere as good as you, my lord."

"What did I tell you?" Albel snapped. "I have a name, fool."

"So do I," Fayt said boldly.

Albel's lips curled into a smirk. If Fayt was planning on starting a fight to distract him, it wasn't going to work. Still, it was a good effort and Albel could at least admit that he admired the boy's cunning. "I love it when you defy me," Albel purred. "That just means I'll have to find a way to put you back in your place." He nipped at Fayt's earlobe and trailed a finger down from his ear all the way to his chin. He smirked and purred huskily into Fayt's ear. "I'm going to claim your body and make you mine. Maybe then you'll finally submit to me, stubborn little fool."

Fayt's mouth dropped open and he snapped it shut wordlessly. He looked at Albel nervously. Surely he didn't mean it. Fayt regretted taunting him now.

"If diplomacy fails, we may have very little time left," Albel said quietly. His hand played with the collar of Fayt's shirt. The lust had faded from his ruby eyes and he looked somber. "If I am to die next week, I want to face what comes with no regrets. I don't care who disapproves or what the consequences may be," he declared fiercely. He seized a handful of Fayt's shirt and gripped it tightly. "What do I care what Nel thinks? She'll hate me no matter what I do. It's time to do what I want now, to be selfish and put my own interests above politics."

Fayt was silent. It made perfect sense. If they were all going to die soon anyway, why not enjoy what little time they had left? If Albel's last wish was to have sex with someone other than Queen Nel, who was he to deny that? Albel and Nel hated each other. It made no sense for Albel to seek comfort with her. Fayt was probably the only person in the entire kingdom who could give Albel the intimacy that he craved. With Fayt, Albel could let down his guard and know that Fayt wasn't using sex as a weapon against him.

Fayt tentatively intertwined his fingers with Albel's. "Okay," he said softly.

Albel looked surprised. "Okay? That's all there is to it?"

Fayt looked away. "If that's how you want to spend your last moments."

Albel grabbed Fayt's shoulders roughly and forced the boy to look at him. "It's not just about me," he growled. "There is no pleasure in forcing you to have sex. You have to want it too."

"It's okay, Albel. I know how you feel. It feels lonely facing death and you want to face it with someone." He gently stroked Albel's cheek. "I'll face certain doom with you, sharing my body with you so you won't be alone."

Albel's expression softened. "Fayt," he whispered, his voice almost pained.

Fayt smiled shyly. "Besides, if it feels anything like last time you won't be the only one enjoying yourself."

Albel smirked and ruffled Fayt's hair. "Good boy." He kissed Fayt's forehead. "Don't worry, Fayt. I'll make sure that you enjoy yourself. I said it was time for me to be selfish, but it's a time for you to be selfish too, okay?"

Fayt nodded. He slipped his arms around Albel's neck and buried his face against Albel's shoulder. Albel's eyes slid shut and for a moment, he just held Fayt tightly in his arms as if afraid to let him go.

Finally, Albel decided that he was ready. He let his hand trail down Fayt's chest and he snaked an arm around the teen's waist. Fayt clutched at him, desperate and needy. He squirmed against Albel, trying to wriggle out of his pants without taking his hands off Albel.

Albel bit down on Fayt's collarbone, smirking against Fayt's skin. Now he could finally have what he wanted, even if it had to take a colossal war. But Fayt was worth it. If this miserable conflict accomplished nothing else, at least he had Fayt now. He had spoken the truth when he admitted that they could lose this war. Albel didn't want to think about that though. As long as he had Fayt to come back to, he would fight to win. No matter the odds, he wanted to survive and spend another glorious night with his little fool.

"Albel," Fayt whined.

Albel shook himself and an evil grin spread across his face. Best not to get carried away thinking of the future. Why dream of nights to come when he had tonight right in front of him?

And Albel plunged back into pressing their bodies together, seeking warmth and intimacy.


End file.
